


Le Parfum Des Saisons

by yaoigirl22



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bit of Non-con, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega D’Artagnan arrives in Paris to avenge his father’s death, not to find a mate…or three, find them he does, in the form of three Musketeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt:http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1652925#cmt1652925

It was days after Athos's named had been cleared and freed, that the three Alphas noticed.

D'Artagnan was an Omega.

At first, the three had hardly believed it, the young man certainly did not act like the Omegas here in Paris; in fact D'Artagnan acted more like an Alpha. When Aramis had pointed this out, Treville, who overheard; had laughed, it was then that Porthos, Aramis, and Athos learned two things, a) their Captain was from Gascony and b) Omegas in Gascony worked side by side with their Alphas and Betas. Be it in the fields, hunting, the forges or market. It was also common to see Omegas carrying around a sword, knife, gun or any kind of weapon, and they could even own land.

Treville had to bite back another burst of laughter at the look of awe and shock on his three best soldiers faces, though he could empathize, he himself when he first came to Paris was surprised at how the Omegas were treated.

The people of Paris seem to think Omegas were fragile things to be coddled, and sheltered; or merely objects to be possessed, and D'Artagnan was a  ** _male_** Omega, highly fertile, and known for not only having successful births, but for giving birth to only Alphas and Omegas offsprings.

The Captain of the King's Musketeers was surprised the boy had yet to be shackled and paired off to the first Alpha that walked through the door.

Leaving those thoughts for a moment, Treville watched his three men as they processed what they had learned, and quickly saw the shock and awe be replaced with guilt and horror as they realized that they had attacked an Omega, granted it was in self-defense but in their minds it was no excuse, they were gentlemen. To raise a hand or sword towards an Omega was dishonorable.

Watching the three leave, no doubt to apologize, Treville wondered if he should have explained that in Gascony if an Alpha defeated an Omega in any type of combat then the Alpha had rights to court said Omega, the Captain decided against it.

It was more fun that way.

**_~.~_ **

His father and mother always told him that not everywhere was Gascony, that Omegas were not treated the same as they were in his hometown. When he had been younger he found that hard to believe, why would Omegas be treated any different? Then he came to Paris and understood.

At first he didn't notice, blinded by grief and rage for the death of his father, but now that his mind was clear, he did, and he was shocked.

"Mother and Father were right, not everywhere is Gascony" the Omega said days after he had helped clear Athos's name, they were in the kitchen all three enjoying a cup of wine Bonacieux had brought back from a business trip.

"What do you mean?" Constance asked, beside her, Bonacieux looked intrigued.

D'Artagnan smiled and told them what life was like for a Gascon Omega.

"Not everywhere is Gascony" Constance said in awe when the other Omega finished.

"Omegas here certainly don't carry around firearm” said Bonacieux.

D'Artagnan looks at the Alpha, their first meeting the Alpha had come home to his wife bandaging an injured man, at first he had been suspicious, it was only after taking in the other's scent and finding D'Artagnan to be an Omega did that suspicion turned into anger, surprisingly on the male Omega's behalf.

Despite his haughty expression, the Alpha seem kind, especially since he was offering room and broad with a reasonable rent fee and was offering to be his  _Famille_  Alpha (which he accepted, an Omega by himself in a strange town was just asking for trouble, he was lucky to have come so far as it were), still, this wasn't Gascony.

"Do you disapprove?" the male Omega asked.

"I cannot say I am comfortable with the thought, but I have a feeling that with you staying here, it will grow on me" said the Alpha.

Constance giggled, while D'Artagnan grinned

"So, how is Paris different from Gascony?" D'Artagnan then asked.

Both Constance and Bonacieux were just explaining what it would mean for D'Artagnan now that Bonacieux was his  _Famille_  Alpha (which was not so different from Gascony), when there was a knock on the door, Bonacieux gets up to answer it, he returns later with Porthos, Athos and Aramis trailing behind him.

"They wish to speak with you D'Artagnan" Bonacieux said.

With an idea of what it was about, Constance grabbed hold of her husband and dragged him out the room, ignoring his protests. D'Artagnan watches them go with amusement before getting up and getting more glasses, while the other was moving about in the kitchen, the three Alphas studied the Omega. None of them had ever  ** _seen_** a male Omega before, just heard stories. The young man had the delicate Omega features in the face and body, dark soft looking hair that barely brushed his shoulders, smooth dark skin and even darker eyes. When D'Artagnan hands a cup to Porthos, the Alpha find's his nose flaring, taking in the other's scent before he could stop himself.

The scent of spring flowers, the smell of summer rain, the crisp fall, and the gentle falling winter snow.

Growing up in the Court where everyone was covered in the same scent that made it unable to identify one's gender, and after joining the Musketeers, he's met Omegas who covered their scents in heavy (sometimes unbearable) oils, smelling all four blended together, creating such a scent that made the Alpha's whole body relax and wanting to roll in it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" D'Artagnan asked handing Aramis his cup and bringing Porthos out of his thoughts.

Looking over at his friends, Porthos realized the others had smelt the same thing if the glazed look slowly disappearing from their eyes was anything to go by.

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior in the Garrison days ago” said Porthos.

D'Artagnan frowned as he tried to remember what had happened that required the three Musketeers to apologize, he found nothing expect that he should apologize to them (since the courting was different here in Paris, it wasn't an official Courting Duel, not that he would have minded. The three Alphas were pleasing to the eye and seemed like they'd make good mates from what he observed).

"What are you apologizing for?" the Omega finally asked.

"We should have not raised our swords towards you" Athos said, "doing such, to an Omega is dishonorable"

"Did you know I was an Omega at that time?"

"No"

"Then I see not the problem, though I do not know how me being an Omega has anything to do with the fact that I attacked you first, and should be the one apologizing"

"A gentlemen shouldn't raise his sword or hand towards an Omega regardless of who's at fault" Aramis said.

D'Artagnan still saw no difference, but as he sipped his wine, thinks over what he just learnt about Paris in regards to their Omegas and what he's learned of the three Musketeers he had befriended. It's obvious that they do not think he is fragile, though it may take some time for them to get use to his independent nature, but it seems they had a code that they go by, and apparently in dueling him; they had broken it. Even though they were not at fault.

He decides for the moment to accept the apology, and judging from the way the three Alphas relaxed once he did, he made the right decision.

It was then that Bonacieux returned, he sits back in his seat and glared at the three Musketeers, no doubt wondering what they had done to his newest member of the household while he had been held captive by his wife, deciding not to add fuel to the fire; the three Musketeers bid both of them good night and were escorted out the door by D'Artagnan.

Watching the three leave, the Gascon had a feeling his life was going to be much more interesting.

**_~.~_ **

Days later, Aramis's fist is inches away from the door when said door flings open, the Alpha quickly jumps to side just as a body is thrown out the house and lands hard onto the ground.

"If I see you here again, I'll gut you like a fish!"

Aramis watched the man, an Alpha, hurriedly picks himself off the ground and runs away before turning to the doorway; Bonacieux straightens his ruffled clothes and hair before turning his gaze to Aramis.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Aramis gulped.

"Erm, I'm here to speak with D'Artagnan" said Aramis after summoning up his courage.

"Why?" the Alpha demanded.

"Captain Treville wishes to speak with him" Aramis answered with an smile, inwardly cursing his Captain for sending him to pick up the Omega, dealing with _Famille_ Alphas was never fun.

"And what does the Captain of the Musketeers want with D'Artagnan?"

"To be honest, I don't know"

Bonacieux's eyes narrowed and it looked like he was going to slam the door in his face, when D'Artagnan appears behind the Alpha's shoulder.

"It's alright Bonacieux" he said gaining the two Alpha's attention, he then smiled mischievously, "this Alpha's attention I actually want"

Aramis cleared his throat, cheeks turning red, while Bonacieux looks ready to have a fit. It’s only when Constance drags her husband upstairs that D'Artagnan is able to leave with Aramis to the Garrison.

"What does the Captain want with me?" D'Artagnan asked.

"He wouldn't say" answered Aramis.

When they arrived at the Garrison, the men there all stopped and stared at the Omega, watching as he and Aramis head up to Treville's office. Treville wastes no time and gets to the point once his door is closed.

"No" said Athos once the Alpha is finished explaining his plan.

Treville raised a brow and glanced over at D'Artagnan who looks at the Musketeer with a bewildered frown, but said nothing.

"Do you have another plan then?" the Captain then asked.

Athos merely glared at him. Neither Porthos nor Aramis say anything, for one thing, their fellow Musketeer has always been grumpy. The other was because they knew the Alpha's instincts were yelling at him to keep the Omega away from danger, they themselves were fighting it too, they just weren't being vocal about it.

"Vadim will not a trust a Musketeer" Treville continued on, "D'Artagnan is only  ** _not_**  a Musketeer, but he's an Omega, a  ** _male_** Omega at that. Vadim will no doubt lower his guard. D’Artagnan is our best chance"

Athos grumbled before looking at Porthos and Aramis, sighing when both men merely shrugged in response.

"I don't suppose I get a say in this"

All eyes turned to D'Artagnan.

"And what is your say in this?" Treville asked.

The Omega is silent for a long moment, before he smiled.

"I can handle it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of Ep 2, then this chapter follows Ep 3-5

Being tied to barrels full of gunpowder was not part of the plan, turns out Vadim knew who D'Artagnan was from the beginning, Vadim also didn't care that D'Artagnan was Omega; luckily he was able to untie himself and get away before the barrels exploded. Killing the criminal hadn't been part of the plan, but he was stopped and Paris was safe.

The mission also seem to have settled whatever had been bothering Athos, the Alpha now more inclined to allow D'Artagnan to join in their missions, missions that the Omega was more than happy to take now that it became known that a Omega was staying at the Bonacieux resident; a  ** _unmated_**  male Omega. Constance and D'Artagnan enjoyed watching her Bonacieux throw out the pushy suitors, for Constance it was because she enjoyed seeing her mate be all Alpha-like, a sight she rarely saw and made her all hot and wet (much to D'Artagnan's discomfort).

For D'Artagnan, it remained him of his time in Gascony when he was getting close to his heats and his father would be chasing away suitors, while his mother laughed in the background. The only thing missing was the musket. Both he and Constance had started making bets on how long a suitor would last before Bonacieux was throwing them out.

Suitors aside, D'Artagnan was greatly enjoying his time with the three Musketeers, a bond stronger then brotherhood, honorable and a wicked sense of humor. They didn't treat him any differently, though there was some flirtation that was more than welcomed (all four made sure not to do so in front of Bonacieux, after the mission with Vadim that got him thrown in jail, the  _Famille_  Alpha barely tolerated the three Alphas now), he was also finding out that he didn't mind it when one of them stepped in to scare off a pushy Alpha or two when they were at the Tavern or out and about in Paris, he welcomed it actually.

Ever since his defeat at the three Musketeers’ hands in the Garrison, D'Artagnan wanted nothing more than to roll onto his back, and let the three Alphas scent him, before spreading his legs and letting them fuck, and knot him.

It was very distracting thoughts at times, but it wasn't just that, the more time he spent with them the more he found himself imagining what life would be like as their Omega. Being heavy with their children. Yes, all three, it wasn't uncommon for an Omega to bond with more than one Alpha. Granted, the Alphas in question were usually family members and not friends, but D'Artagnan had a feeling it wouldn't be a problem for the three.

"It sounds like you may be developing feelings for them" Constance said over dinner after the other Omega told her about how he is feelings, "your instincts are just telling you first"

"Was it the same for you with Bonacieux?" D'Artagnan asked.

Constance gives a small smile, "our bonding was arranged," she explained, "I was just lucky that I was bonded to an Alpha like my husband, he may seem gruff, but he is kind"

"That I know" D'Artagnan smiled, "so what should I do? About Aramis, Athos, and Porthos I mean"

"Well, what would you usually have done if you were back in Gascony?"  asked Constance, they hadn't gotten a chance to talk about Gascony courting.

"Well, if an Omega shows an interest in a suitor, then they challenge them to a Courting Duel"

"Courting Duel?" Constance said surprised.

She had expected that perhaps the Omega approached the suitor instead of the other way around, not a duel of all things "Why a duel?" she then asked.

"How else can we be sure a mate will be able to protect us" D'Artagnan stated.

It made sense she suppose, an Omega relied on their mate to protect them and their family, "As you know" Constance then said, "it's the suitor who approaches the Omega's family for the Omega's hand in Bonding"

D'Artagnan gives a thoughtful hum as he picks at his chicken, it was still too early to be sure of anything, for all he knew it could be just a passing fancy; perhaps he should just wait and see what happens.

**_~.~_ **

He had a meeting with the Queen and King, it was both the most frightening and exciting few hours of his life, the Queen was as beautiful and kind as the rumors say. Her presence remained him of his mother, gentle but strong strength nature. The King on the other hand was a bit naive, almost innocent in a way; which stirred his protective and maternal instincts. He was also fascinated with D'Artagnan being an male Omega, apparently there has never been one in Paris before.

No sooner did he finish that meeting was he summoned to the Cardinal's office; it had been a very uncomfortable hour to say the less.

Months and missions go by, and soon the four became inseparable, they were always seen together expect when D'Artagnan had his heats. During those times, he’s holed up in his room for three days wrecked with pleasure. However, it was the days before his heats that were the problem, more often than not he found himself under heated stares from his three friends. Heated stares that made it harder to remember that bending over the nearest surface and begging them to knot him was a bad idea.

Also that passing fancy, wasn't a passing fancy, his feelings for the three Musketeers had grown to something he could dare say love, and it seems that those feelings could possibly be returned. It was the possibly that had him pausing and pushing back those Heat induced thoughts, it was also why he decided to go with the Paris's courting tradition of letting them approach Bonacieux in his hand in Bonding, instead of demanding a Courting Duel, so far nothing.

He was beginning to reconsider that decision.

"You're quiet"

D'Artagnan blinks out of his thoughts and looked over at Athos riding next to him, the Alpha was looking at him with curiosity and a bit of concern.

"Merely thinking" D'Artagnan said with a small smile.

"About what?" Athos asked.

"Gascony" he answered, it was more or less true.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes"

"Ever want to go back?"

D'Artagnan wondered what the Alpha's expression would be if he said yes.

"No, I'm having too much fun here"

Athos smirked before turning his attention to the wagon in front of them, he could hear the man they were escorting to Paris and the King, Emile Bonnaire; spinning a tale to Porthos, before looking up at the sky. They still had more time before sun down and they would be forced to stop.

"You know, we could walk to Paris quicker than this" D'Artagnan suddenly said, "ditch that wagon, and we might make process"

"Bonnaire hopes his exotic gifts will soften the King's mood" said Athos.

"Do you think he's right?"

"It's cost us nothing to humor him"

D'Artagnan chuckled.

"We're being followed!" Aramis called as he rides towards them, "the two men dressed in black" he informed as he pulls his horse up alongside Athos, "about a mile behind"

"The men from the inn?"

"Yes" Aramis confirmed

"What are they waiting for?"

They stop an hour before sun-down, Aramis goes with D'Artagnan to collect firewood, while Athos and Porthos remain at their temporary campsite to guard Bonnaire, and watch out for the men in black. When the fire starts burning Bonnaire shares his rich and exotic food supply

"Tell me lad, where are you from?"

D'Artagnan looked up from where he was attending to his horse Belle, she had gotten a bit restless when they had stopped, no doubt spooked by something.

"Gascony" the Omega answered once he got over being startled and stared at the Alpha's grin, the grin reminded him of the stall owners in the market trying to get people to buy their items.

"I've heard of it, a farming village"

D'Artagnan nodded, and wonders what the other was up to, he could also feel the gaze of his three friends watching them.

"I've heard, Omegas over there can own land"

"We can" D'Artagnan confirmed. "or inherit it"

Bonniare doesn't miss the "we", "You're an Omega?"

D'Artagnan nodded, not at all surprised that the Alpha couldn't tell, the scented oils that Bonacieux insisted he put on when on away missions hid his Omega scent. At first the three Musketeers weren't fond of it judging from the way they wrinkled their noses, but once it was explained it was the only way his  _Famille_ Alpha would let him go on missions, they welcomed it with open arms.

D'Artagnan jumped and his eyes widen in disbelief when Bonnaire suddenly leans in close and sniffs his neck!

"Ah, there it is" Bonnaire said, then gives a soft pleased rumble, "a pleasantly unique scent too"

He takes another sniffs.

"Oh, and you're unbounded"

There are suddenly three growls, and Bonnaire gives a loud yelp when he's grabbed by the collar, dragged, then dumped next to Athos by Porthos who then sits down next to him. Bonnaire gives a nervous grin at the three glares directed at him, message received.

With D'Artagnan, the Omega stands there blinking before turning back to Belle, as he pets the horse, a grin slowly grows on his face.

**_~.~_ **

Morning came and they were on their way once more, Athos suggesting it was best to keep off the roads to avoid the men in black, soon they find themselves under attack by Bonnaire's business partner, and Porthos is gravely injured. Forcing them to stop in a nearby town, upon entering an empty manor, they discovered that Athos was of nobility.

The next thing anyone knew, Bonnaire's wife was dead, and D'Artagnan was pulling Athos out of the burning manor.

"What happened?" D'Artagnan asked, kneeling down next to the Athos who was on his knees, staring at the burning building.

"Since the moment we arrived, I've felt her presence" said Athos, voice dazed, hair and face dripping wet from when the Omega poured water on his head, "thought I was imagining it"

"Who?" D'Artagnan asked urgently.

Why wouldn't Athos look at him?

"My wife, she died five years ago, she died by my orders"

His dead wife did this? And he still wouldn't look at him.

"She was a murderer." Athos rambled on, "I had her hung by a bunch of a tree"

"Athos look at me, ** _look_**  at me, Athos!"

Confused and frustrated, D'Artagnan grabs the other by his collar and forced the Alpha to look at him, he is shocked to see the broken look in the man's eyes.

"Are you saying" the Omega finally spoke, "the ghost of your dead wife tried to kill you?"

"She's not dead D'Artagnan" Athos said, voice cracking with emotions the Omega has never heard before, "she survived"

"This was her…revenge?"

"It was my duty" Athos said instead of answering, leaning closer to the other, "it was my duty to uphold the law! My duty to condemn the woman I loved to death, I clung to the belief that I had no choice"

Athos's hands take hold of his shirt and shakes him, "Five years!" he nearly sobbed, "five years, learning how to live in a world without her" the Alpha then lets him go, hands falling completely to the ground, looking at the Omega with an expression of lost. "What do I do now?"

D'Artagnan doesn't know what to say, instead he lets instincts take over and pulls Athos into his arms, the Alpha whines and rest his head on the Omega's chest, D'Artagnan's hands cradles him there, as he rocks them back and forth.

He is not sure how long they stay like this, sitting on the ground in front of the burning building, D'Artagnan's clothes becoming wet; though he suspects it isn't because of Athos's wet hair and face, and to be honest it doesn't matter, all that did was the Alpha clinging to him.

"D'Artagnan"

"Hm?" D'Artagnan hummed softly, running his fingers through the now damp hair, having removed his gloves some time ago.

"You can let go now"

D'Artagnan takes in how tightly he was being held before speaking.

"Do you want me to?"

"….No"

The Omega gives a little smile and doesn't let go.

**_~.~_ **

Athos made him promise not to tell Aramis and Porthos about that night, and he keeps that promise, the promise also seem to had made them closer, and there were times D'Artagnan had caught Athos’s hand twitch whenever he was within reach. As though he wanted to touch the Omega, perhaps even pull into his arms.

He arrived at the Garrison after lunch with the Queen and King, it was becoming something of a regular, either the King seem to genuinely like him, or he really found the fact of an Omega trying to become an Musketeer amusing, D'Artagnan was going with the former, but only because of the subtle hints that were thrown into the conversation about available Alpha nobles. He also noted that Queen was asking a lot of questions about Aramis.

He really hoped it was just genuine curiosity and nothing else, for both the Queens' and Aramis' sake.

"D'Artagnan!"

D'Artagnan smiled as he goes over to the usual table; he settled between Porthos and Aramis.

"So how was lunch with the King and Queen?" Porthos asked.

"Nice" D'Artagnan answered, and then a thought came to him.

Ever since the incident with Bonnaire, thoughts that perhaps his feelings for the three Alphas could be returned had plagued him, of course it could be that they were just being protective of him in place of his  _Famille_  Alpha. It also didn't help that all three became a bit more affectionate towards him, and making the Omega lean towards the former, he decided to test that theory.

"Had an interesting conversation with the King" the Omega then said, keeping his voice light and conversational.

"What about?" Aramis asked glancing up from where he was cleaning his gun.

"Bonding"

All three Alphas tensed up.

"He was very focus on talking about available Alpha nobles"

"Ah" Aramis mumbled, and goes back to cleaning his firearm, movements now stiff.

"He even offered to introduce me to a few"

That had surprised the Omega, and he had nearly choked on his wine when the King had offered to be his  _Famille_  Alpha instead of Bonacieux, thankfully the Queen had taken the Alpha King's attention before the Gascon could answer.

"You don't say" said Porthos, before stuffing his mouth with the rest of the food he had been eating.

"Fascinating" Athos mumbled, the look on his face said it was anything but fascinating.

It took all of D'Artagnan's willpower not grin. At least that answered his question.

Before he could continue on, Treville called them up to his office.

"It was broken when I got there!" is the first thing Aramis blurted out when they entered the room and the door closed.

Treville gives him a look, Porthos snickered, Athos looked exasperated, and D'Artagnan wondered how one man could get into so much trouble by himself.

"I'm sure there is a headache induced story to go along with that statement" Treville finally sighed, "one I will hear about later, at the moment I'm informing the four of you that you'll be doing guard duty for the meeting with the Duke of Savoy in two days"

D'Artagnan noticed how the air in the office goes tight and Aramis's eyes dimmed, he was tempted to ask, but, a) had a feeling such a question was best asked in privacy, and b) has some doubt he would get an answer. Instead he nodded to the Captain and then leaves to train with Porthos.

Two days later, the three Musketeers and D'Artagnan are standing in the hot sun (D'Artagnan politely declined the offer to sit with the King and Queen, the Cardinal had not looked happy about that) waiting for the Duke to arrive. He noted that Aramis was oddly quiet, Savoy was brought up, curious and slightly worried, he had quietly asked. He never got his answer for the Duke chose the moment to arrive, along with an assassin.

**_~.~_ **

He probably would have ran by them if it wasn't for the rope and smashed pot, he's surprised to find Aramis talking with the assassin, even more surprised to find the assassin was a Musketeer! Shocked D'Artagnan listens as the one called Marsac begs Aramis for a chance to prove what he knew.

" _Knew what?"_ D'Artagnan thought, then Aramis turned to him, a look in his eyes that spoke of trouble as he motioned to him to have a word in private,  _"uh-oh"._

"I need you to keep quiet about this" asked Aramis, confirming the Gascon's worry, "for now"

"Have you gone mad?"

"Possibly, but…I owe him my life"

Looking back at the former Musketeer then back a Aramis, the Alpha's expression begging for him to say yes, D'Artagnan sighed. Inwardly cursing himself for not being able to say no to those he cared about.

"If this gets me hanged" the Omega then grumbled, pointing at Aramis, "I'm going to take it very personal"

And no, the fact that Aramis gives him a most charming smile made him any less annoyed.

"So what are we going to do with him now?" D'Artagnan then asked glancing out at the yard to make sure no guards or their friends were coming.

"We have to hide him" Aramis said looking back at the man.

D'Artagnan too looked at the man, who was now leaning against the palace pillar, and didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, the Omega wondered if the man knew that Aramis would say yes to his request, the thought didn't sit well with the Gascon.

"Where exactly?"

Aramis thinks about it, a thought comes to him and he looked at his friend.

"Oh no. No, no,  ** _no_**! I am not letting that man anywhere near her, and besides what makes you think Constance will let a criminal stay in her house?"

"She doesn't have to know"

"You want to keep this a secret from her?! Are you crazy, she will kill me if her Alpha doesn't or worse, kick me out the house!"

"How is getting kicked out the house worse than you being killed?"

D'Artagnan growled at him.

"D'Artagnan, please"

He really needed to learn how to say no.

**_~.~_ **

D'Artagnan was glad his  _Famille_  Alpha was away on business, they probably wouldn't have even made it through the door, though the Omega wondered if they were really good a lying or Constance was just that trusting of them, neither thought made him feel any good.

"He can stay in D'Artagnan's room" said Constance as she leaves the room to finish up her task, a customer was coming to pick some fabric soon, and she needed to get it ready.

Looking to tell Aramis how much he hated this plan, he finds Marsac (a Beta) watching Constance in a way that was definitely not gentlemen like at all.

"She's Bonded" D'Artagnan told him, pushing up from the table he was leaning on and started to leave the room, "and a friend"

"I was merely admiring from a distance"

"Make it as far away as possible" the Omega warned as he paused by the two men.

Marsac' nose flared, and his eyes widen when the Beta discovers the Omega scent, before the man could say anything, Aramis is dragging him up the stairs.

"He is really—" he heard Marsac start to ask.

"Yes" he heard Aramis answer, "and I wouldn't take his warning lightly, I've seen him with a sword"

D'Artagnan smirked and goes to see if Constance needed any help.

After Marsac is tied up, both Aramis and D'Artagnan say goodbye to Constance and head out the door, they had to head back to the Garrison to report back to Treville, but first.

"What happened in Savoy?" D'Artagnan asked as they headed to their horses.

Aramis looked at him, and for a moment it looks like the Musketeer wasn’t going to answer, and to be honest, D'Artagnan's not sure he wants one.

Aramis tells him.

The border of France, and twenty-two Musketeers camping, training. No reason to be on their guard, then they were attacked in the middle of the night, twenty men killed as they slept, and despite knowing they were going to die; Aramis and Marsac fought side by side. Aramis was wounded, surviving only because Marsac dragged him into the woods, neither went back. Instead, Aramis said, Marsac had watched the massacre, and was sitting among the dead come morning. Overcome with shame and remorse, feeling that he should have been among the dead.

"He ripped off his uniform and rode away," said Aramis, they had moved towards the well that was in front of the Bonacieux home, "I should have stopped him, told him he hadn't done anything wrong, that throwing his own life away would have archived nothing. He saved my life, and I let him ruin his own. In his own eyes he is a coward and a deserter, not in mind"

There was nothing more to say.

**_~.~_ **

When all this was over, he was making Aramis buy him drinks for a month, he never again wants to be on the receiving end of Treville's angry. He's nerves, and Omega instincts can't take it. After Athos and Porthos were informed that they were guarding to the Duke in the morning, all four left Treville's office.

"Wet grass, really?" Aramis whispered as they headed for the exit.

"It was the best I could come up with" D'Artagnan whispered back.

"When all this is over remain me—"

"Hey!"

" _Nearly made it"_ the Omega thought giving a longing look to freedom before turning to look at Porthos and Athos as they approached.

"You're hiding something" said Athos looking at Aramis.

"No idea what you mean" Aramis denied.

Athos looked at D'Artagnan, "You too"

He caved, not because he couldn't lie to Athos, but more because he was worried about what Aramis would do. Ever since all this had started, the dim look in the Alpha's eyes sat wrong with the Omega. It made him want to wrap the man in sheets, and hide him away in his room, away from whatever that was harming him.

"If you don't tell them, I will" the Omega said, giving the Alpha a chance to come clean.

Aramis does tell them, both Athos and Porthos are understandable not happy, D'Artagnan gets that, but making them tell Constance was just down right cruel.

"You brought a wanted man into my house?! A deserter!?"

"Deserter ** _and_**  assassin" Athos oh so helpfully added.

" _Thanks Athos"_ D'Artagnan thought sarcastically.

"I'm guessing they didn't mention that part" Porthos inputted in.

D'Artagnan is staring to consider changing his choice in Alphas.

"Failed assassin technically" Marsac piped up.

"Quiet!" Constance snapped at him, before turning to D'Artagnan, "I trusted you".

"D'Artagnan is not to blame" Aramis tried to help, "he behaved with honor".

"Honorable people don't lie to their friends!"

It didn't help.

"I apologize for the deception" Marsac spoke up, "I'll leave right away" he moves to get up, but Aramis stops him.

"You can stay" Constance told the Beta, "but you" she then said to D'Artagnan as she leaves the kitchen, "can pack your things".

"That hardly seems fair!" the Omega called after her.

All he got was the slamming of a door.

"Well at least she didn't kill you" Aramis helpfully pointed out.

Yep, new Alphas were sounding good by the minute.

**_~.~_ **

In the end many secrets were revealed (and no, he didn't have to pack his things), such as Captain Treville unknowingly sending his men to their dooms when he sent them for training in Savoy, that it was the Duke himself who led the massacre. The Duke's wife, and sister to the King was a spy, and that the Duke's Counsellor was in their very own prison. In the end they were able to keep the Duchess's secret, the treaty was signed, the Duke and his family were back in Savoy and Marsac was now dead.

Night had now fallen, and D'Artagnan was now making his way to Aramis's apartment after spending a full day teaching Constance how to shoot and swordplay (after all, why should all the Alpha and Beta men have all the fun?), Aramis had wondered off on his own before D’Artagnan had his appointment with Constance. The Omega had made to follow, but both Athos and Porthos told him to leave the Alpha be.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"D'Artagnan?"

The Gascon smiled before making his way inside, he takes in the small room for a moment before going over to the bed.

"What are doing?!" Aramis squeaked as the Omega began to strip out of his clothing.

"Getting ready for bed" D'Artagnan answered, leaving on his undershirt and the loose trousers he had put on before coming here.

Aramis watched, making a strained noise when the Omega settled into his bed, eyes widening when D'Artagnan patted at the empty space next to him. Even in Gascony, an unbounded Omega and Alpha sharing a bed together for even just sleep was scandalous, but D'Artagnan had a feeling that Aramis needed someone tonight, so here he was.

Scandalous be damned.

"Does your  _Famille_  Alpha know you're here?" Aramis finally managed to ask.

The Alpha groaned when D'Artagnan grinned.

"D'Artagnan—"

"I'm not leaving until morning, you can run away if you like, but I'll just tell Bonacieux that you tried to have your way with me. With your reputation, I'm sure he'll have no trouble believing me"

Aramis gaped at him.

The Gascon patiently waited, humming quietly to himself, finally after much grumbling. Aramis gets into bed, keeping as much distance between the two without falling off the mattress. Rolling his eyes, D'Artagnan moves closer and rested his head on the man's chest, there is an awkward silence until finally Aramis exhaled and the tension in his body leaves him.

"Marsac," Aramis finally said, "is finally at peace"

"You're not"

"I'll cope, always have"

D'Artagnan wondered if that was the problem, as far as he knew, Athos and Porthos knew only the basics of what happened that night, and he's sure that their two friends knew that it still pained Aramis. He also had a feeling that, try as they might, they couldn’t give Aramis comfort. Mostly because Aramis did not ask for it, and they did not push.

"I know," D'Artagnan then said, "but you don't have to tonight"

There is a hesitation before Aramis's hand comes up and placed itself on the back of D'Artagnan's head.

"Thank you"

The next morning, Aramis escorted D'Artagnan back to his home. Before leaving, the Musketeer takes the Omega's hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

**_~.~_ **

Porthos was arrested, charged with murder, and the worst part; was that the Alpha couldn't remember if he did it or not. D'Artagnan was sure he didn't, Porthos may look fierce and certainly acted like towards their enemies, but with friends and other people he cared for; the Alpha was as deadly as a stuffed toy.

"I think it's very clear what happened here!"

D'Artagnan had a feeling this judge didn't share the same opinion, nor did it seem liked he would care either way, as Porthos told said judge what he could remember that night.

"And what happened next?" the Judge asked after Porthos finished telling the court how he spent last night drinking with an old woman, after celebrating his birthday in the Garrison with his fellow Musketeers.

"I don't recall" said Porthos, "I must have fallen asleep"

"And woke up next to a man with a bullet in his head?"

Porthos paused for a moment before answering, "Yes"

"And you claim you have no idea how that happened?"

Porthos doesn't answer.

Captain Treville then speaks in the Alpha's defense, unfortunately it does no good.

"Du Vallon" scoffed the Judge, "another of these fellows who adopt a noble name, so he can ** _play_**  the gentlemen"

"I know many  ** _born_**  gentlemen who could not hold a candle to Porthos" Treville said, barely holding back a growl.

"Let me tell you something about what gentlemen life has taught me Captain, you can dress your dog in a fine suit, but once a mongrel, always a mongrel!"

D'Artagnan wondered how much trouble he would be in if he jumped over the post, cut of the Judge's head, and presented it to Porthos as a gift. Probably not a lot, judging from the way Captain Treville’s eyes goes cold.

"A man lays dead, an example must be made, Porthos du Vallon, I find you guilty and sentence you to death, sentence to be carried out immediately, take that man to the gallows!"

The two red guards grab hold of Porthos, they strip him of his uniform, and begin to drag him away; both Athos and Aramis grab D'Artagnan and pull him back when the Omega started to climb over the post.

"Delay them" Treville ordered.

None of them need to be told twice, as they quickly make their way out, gun shots are suddenly heard firing. By the time they get out the building and D'Artagnan shoots down a man, Porthos is gone.

Pushing down the urge to run after the now gone cart, D'Artagnan watched as Athos looked over the dead body.

"The mark of a criminal" the Alpha said when he pulled back clothing to reveal a brand burned on the body's skin.

Aramis doesn't look relieved, "I know where they're heading"

D'Artagnan is surprised but not overly so, to learn that Porthos grew up among thieves, it probably had something to do with how the man played cards. Never the less, it didn't do much good. They didn't know their way around the Court of Miracles, and was too dangerous to stay because of it, instead; after leaving Athos to find out more, Aramis and Athos reported back to Treville. Good news, the King had delayed the execution, bad news, the King thinks Porthos ran away to the Court.

 _"At least Porthos is safe"_ D'Artagnan thought when Athos arrives in the office and tells them that Porthos is among friends.

Now there was the matter of the dead man.

His name was Jean De Mauvoisin, son of nobility, and it also turns out he was murdered.

A visit to the elder De Mauvoisin told them that Jean had no enemies, and that he was living in apartment on his own. After finding the building and upon entering they find the place ransacked…along with an uninvited guest, the disguised man escaped through the window and disappeared into the crowd. With no point in following, they resume their search of Jean's room and find an order for six thousand pounds of gunpowder.

Next stop was a Protestant church, after listening to the Priest and Aramis trade ill-disguised insults for a few minutes, D’Artagnan gets the Alphas back on the subject at hand, they left a few minutes later with the feeling that the Priest was hiding something. Later that night they find out what it was.

They also found out that not only did Jean's father order the gunpowder, but he was planning to blow up the Court.

**_~.~_ **

They were able to save the Court and Porthos, and thanks to the Elder De Mauvoisin’s letter, the man's name was cleared. They celebrated at the usual Traven, D'Artagnan leaving early because Bonacieux was home from his business trip and his  _Famille_  Alpha didn't like it when he was out late with the three Musketeers, Porthos offered to escort him home.

"Did you really not doubt me?" Porthos asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"No" D'Artagnan answered without hesitation.

Porthos looked at him in surprise.

"I've seen enough to know that you may look scary, but you're about as harmful as a stuffed toy " the Omega continued on, "you're loyal to a fault, a good man and a good Alpha, whoever you bond with will be very lucky"

Porthos's expression was torn between being embarrassed and flattered at the praise.

"I feel a little jealous at the thought" D'Artagnan then said, pouting at the thought of some other Omega taking Porthos, "perhaps I should steal you away while the opportunity is still open"

Porthos stumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the smut and begining of the mpreg! So the actual propmt lol!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN!!! 
> 
> There are spoilers of Ep 8, you've been warned!

Comtesse de Ninon Larroque was an amazing woman and Omega, and D'Artagnan found himself admiring her courage and strength to stand up against Paris society, granted he did not like her flirting with Athos, or Athos flirting back for that matter. He was also ashamed to admit to getting some comfort when the Omega woman left Paris after they were able to save her from the fire, though oddly enough he was not ashamed of using Athos's borderline depressed state afterwards to his advantage. It took weeks of subtly comforting the Alpha after Ninon's departure before Athos was back to his old self.

Now, he and the three Musketeers were riding back into Paris early morning, after chasing down one Martin Labarge, a big brunt of an Alpha who kept staring at him with eyes that made him shiver in the most unpleasant way. The three Alphas must have noticed because they kept Labarge as far away from him as possible, as they lead the tied up Labarge through the square.

"I have a warrant" came the voice of the Caption of the Red Guards, Trudeau, as he strolls into the square on horseback with four other guards, "for the immediate arrest of your prisoner, Martin Labarge"

"He's already under arrest for the murder of two Musketeers" said Aramis as he and the others stopped their horses.

"Ah. Well hand him over to us for questioning" Trudeau then said, not at all sounding a bit sympathetic.

"It's not safe here" Athos said.

A small rolled up parchment is held out to him by one of the Red Guards, for a moment it looks like Athos wouldn't bother to take it, but he does.

"I want it noted he's a very dangerous man" the Alpha then said as he took the parchment.

"Duly noted"

Athos looked at the Captain, who merely looks back with a stubborn gaze, shaking his head with a small smile that told Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan the man thought the Captain's stupidity amusing. He reads the parchment

"Very well" Athos then said after reading the warrant.

The same guard who had handed Athos the warrant, goes and take the rope from Porthos, shoving the criminal as he did, around them the city folk watched. Feeling the tension that had formed when the Red Gauds came through and stopped D'Artagnan and the Musketeers, slowly rise.

"Don't say we didn't warn you" said D'Artagnan as the rope is handed over to the Captain.

The Captain gives a small smile, the type of smile D'Artagnan sees whenever he tells people he's training to be a Musketeers, it's a smile the Omega translate to  _"Aw, look at the little Omega playing tough"_ D'Artagnan found it be an annoying smile. The Omega and the three Musketeers then watched as the Captain started to ride off, though not before snarling and kicking Labarge.

"This should be fun" Porthos said tone sarcastic, expression bored.

Apparently having enough, Labarge gives an anger shout and pulls Trudeau's horse down to the ground, D'Artagnan and the others watched as Labarge fought off the Red Guards with little effort.

"I think they need our help" Athos said with amusement.

"They're just too shy to ask" Aramis said, equally amused before he and the others dismounted to help.

"Stay out of this damn you!" Captain Trudeau growled before charging at Labarge with his sword.

Labarge easily dodged and breaks the sword, the next thing anyone knew, Trudeau was dead. Bleeding      body thrown to the ground. With all the guards out the way, Labarge charged at D'Artagnan and the Musketeers, it took all four of them to take him down. As Athos ties up Labarge while the others hold the criminal down, a voice rings out.

"Musketeer scum!"

Once Labarge was secured, the four get up look at the Red Guard who had spoken.

"It's your fault that Captain Trudeau is dead!"

The four get up from the ground and walk over to the four Red Guards lined up with swords drawn, the moment D'Artagnan and the Musketeers unsheathed they're swords, the Red Guards attacked.

**_~.~_ **

After the duel (which had been stopped by fellow Musketeers and Red Guards alike), Labarge was sent to prison, and they were scolded by Treville for once again fighting with the Red Guards before given the rest of the day off.

Aramis escorted D'Artagnan back to the Bonacieux's residents, and after conforming that Monsieur Bonacieux was not home, stayed for a drink and some flirting with both Constance and D'Artagnan in between his retelling of their duel with the Red Guards. After the Alpha leaves, D'Artagnan helps Constance in the kitchen. He is peeling potatoes when his  _Famille_ Alpha comes through the front door and into the kitchen.

"D'Artagnan" he greeted as he takes off his hat and jacket, before going over to kiss his mate on the cheek.

" _Famille"_ D'Artagnan greeted back before resuming his potato peeling.

"I heard about your little…adventure in the square this morning" Bonacieux said as he sat down at the table, placing his belonging to the side.

D'Artagnan gives a sheepish smile, while Bonacieux looks exasperated, Constance giggled from where she was at the sink.

"Are you injured?" Bonacieux then asked.

"A few bruises, nothing serious"

Bonacieux nodded, "And the three Alphas?"

D'Artagnan blinked at the question while Constance looked at her husband in shock, the Alpha had made it quite clear he was not fond of the three Alphas being around D'Artagnan, especially Aramis, but tolerated them because of Constance and D'Artagnan. Though it didn't stop him from glaring at them should he be home when they came to visit D'Artagnan, nor did it stop him from making threats should the Omega returned with more than just bumps and bruises when they came to get the Omega for missions.

Maybe he was starting to warm up to them.

"They're fine, a little bruised, but fine"

Bonacieux nodded again before bringing up a subject he disliked more than Alphas hanging around his charge, "You're rent is overdue" he then said.

"Yes, I apologize" D'Artagnan said, "I haven't received any income from my farm for the last two months".

Bonacieux sighed, "D'Artagnan, you do realize the reckless position that you're in, don't you? Without the farm, you have no means of income, and we both know that despite how good you are with a sword, the King with never give you, an Omega; a Musketeer's commission"

This time it was D'Artagnan's turn to sigh, because the Alpha was right, he was no fool. The moment he saw the expressions on people's faces when they discovered that he, an Omega was trying to join the Musketeers, and learned of Paris's strict Omega traditions that not even the King would dare break. He knew it was going to be a hardship, especially since he was a male Omega, a rarity among Paris, the whole of France really. It hadn't stopped him though, and it was not going to stop him now.

"As your  _Famille_  Alpha" Bonacieux then said bringing the Gascon out of his thoughts, "it is my duty to protect and provide for you as your own father Alpha would, I let you have your way because to be honest, we needed the money. Now, thanks to the King taking a liking to you and you putting in a good word, which I am ever grateful for, we have a steady income. With the circumstances as they are now, I will provide for you as traditions states, no, I will not hear any protests. You will stay here rent free as it should have been, do I make myself clear?"

D'Artagnan slowly nodded, feeling both relieved at not having to worry about where he was going to get money to pay his rent, and a bit of wounded pride for being unable to care for himself, and give back to the couple who have been so kind to him.

Something must have shown on his face, because the Alpha's shoulder deflates for a moment and he sighed before speaking again, "Of course, if you  ** _do_** somehow become a full-fledged Musketeer, I may reconsider the offer".

At the sink, Constance smiled, her husband was such a softie.

The next morning D'Artagnan entered the Musketeer Garrison to find the men gathered around and listening to Treville, he discovers there is going to be a competition between the Musketeers and Red Guards.

"Each side will choose a champion" Porthos whispered to D'Artagnan explaining what he had missed

"How will this champion be chosen?" D'Artagnan then asked the Captain.

"There will be competitive trails" Treville answered "and a thirty livers entry fee"

The Musketeers groaned.

"Thirty?" Porthos said in surprise and shock.

"It forms a prize purse, winner takes all"

The Omega couldn't believe his ears, with a prize that large he could easily pay his rent and then some, not only that; but if he could win this competition he would no doubt be a step closer to being a Musketeer. Hope swells up in him, and his heart feels much lighter than it did when he left the Bonacieux resident, that hope though was quickly put out by the Captain’s next words.

"Musketeers only"

"… _Crap"_

Dishearten, D'Artagnan watched as Treville dismissed his Musketeers, there is an air of excitement as the men go about their business, talks of the trials and fight between the chosen champions of the two regiments filling the air. The Omega followed his three Alphas who commandeer the table by the stairs, he does not sit with them, and instead he chooses to sit on the stairs and ignore the looks he gets from the three. Aramis disappeared for a moment and returns with a bottle of wine which he starts to pour.

"Well, gentlemen" Athos then said, as his cup is filled, "may the best man amongst us win"

"Those of us who are allowed to compete" D'Artagnan grumbled.

"You are a Musketeer in all but name" Athos soothed, "all you lack is the King's commission".

"Go to Treville" Aramis piped in, "ask him"

D'Artagnan is flattered that none of his three Alphas have any doubt that he will get the commission despite being an Omega, and makes him wish that  ** _they_** were the ones that decided who and who didn't become a Musketeer.

"There is just the thorny issue of the entry fee" Porthos then cuts in, "anyone got it" he then asked after a moment of silence.

"My pockets are empty" Aramis sighed, "and the cupboard is bare"

"Yeah" Porthos mumbled, "I just pawned my cupboard"

"Porthos, my friend" Aramis then said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "I think it's time for us to go fishing for a patroness"

D'Artagnan, lost in his thoughts (sulk), didn't hear Aramis nor did notice the not so subtle looks he gets from the three Alphas, but he does hear Porthos's answer.

"Needs must what?" the Omega then asked confused.

There is a look shared between the three before they look at the Omega, Aramis explains his plan, the low growl and jealousy in the Omega's eyes was not missed by them.

**_~.~_ **

After the three left to go collect their entry fee, and hoping they found some other way besides sleeping with other women to get the money; D'Artagnan heads up to Treville's office.

"I need your permission to compete" D'Artagnan said as he entered the Captain's office, "I'm ready"

Treville looked up from the documents he was bent over, the look on the man's face told the Gascon that the Alpha had been preparing for this.

"D'Artagnan, we both know Paris is different from Gascony, especially where it concerns Omegas, and try as we might there are some things we cannot change"

"I know" and he did.

Physically, he was supposed to be hairless expect for the top of his head and groin, the fact that he not only had facial hair but chest and underarm hair as well was shocking to many who found out his sex. Unlike Alphas and Beta males, he did not have testicles; instead he had a birthing chamber in its place. His penis function just like his Alpha and male Beta counterparts in turns of releasing urine and that was it. It did not get hard when he was aroused, instead like his female counterparts he got wet, when aroused, his hole producing a sleek wetness, a wetness that almost gushes out of him when in Heat.

He did have orgasms during mating; many male Omegas he had talked to (mostly family members) called it an inner orgasm. He was lean, with some muscles thanks to his training with the Musketeers and working on the farm, his chest was soft, designed to swell and produce milk when he became with child.

He was an Omega and was not ashamed of being so, of being the 'weaker' sex, in fact he's quite proud of it. Being a Omega didn't make him weak, if fact he found that he was stronger than some of the so called superior sex in many ways, and he was going to prove that to all of Paris.

Starting with this competition.

"I'm not asking for a favor," the Gascon then said, "only for a chance to prove myself"

"….There's no guarantee you'll win" Treville then said after a moment.

The Captain of the Musketeers knew he would be giving in to the younger Gascon and damn the backlash that was sure to come his way, it had nothing to do with him growing up in Gascony where Omegas were equals to their counterparts; it was because he knew D'Artagnan had the potential. In fact he had secretly hoped the other Gascon would come to him asking to compete, he only said what he said because he wanted to hear the boy's answer.

"I know" D'Artagnan said.

"You'd be up against the very best"

"I know" D'Artagnan said again this time with a little smile, a bit of a thrill coming over him at the thought of competing against his chosen Alphas, something must have shown on his face because Treville than gives a little chuckle.

"Didn't you already have a Courting Duel?" the Captain then said, a hint of teasing lacing in his voice.

"Technically, that wasn't a Courting Duel, since they didn't know" the Omega grinned mischievously.

"That's not stopping you it seems"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Omegas do not pursue Alphas, it's just not done"

Treville snorted "Of course not, and this trial isn't at all another technical Courting Duel"

"Exactly"

"I would feel bad for them, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm having too much fun watching"

The Omega laughed, Treville smiled, the smile slowly turning into a frown as he suddenly remembers the list he had been reading before the other had walked in.

"Captain?" D'Artagnan said noticing the change in mood.

"D'Artagnan," the Alpha then said after a moment's pause, "there's no easy way to tell you this"

**_~.~_ **

He only told Constance, because he had to tell someone and she was his friend, he needed the comfort and got it. He wasn't expecting anything else, so he was surprise when Athos herds him into a corner upon entering the Garrison that morning.

"Why didn't you tell me about your farm?" Athos asked.

At first the Omega didn't say anything, having not heard him with his mind stuck on the fact that Athos's body was nearly pressing against his, the Gascon doubts the Alpha even knows how bold he's being at the moment. When he finally realized what Athos had said, he frowned, eyes darkening with sorrow and anger.

"I just learned about it yesterday, and besides it's my problem" D'Artagnan answered, "not yours"

It actually  ** _would_** be Athos's problem, since technically he, Porthos, and Aramis, won the Courting Duel, but considering the situation between the four of them, and him being filled with sorrow and anger over losing his farm. The Gascon was not in the mood for technicalities. Lost in his thoughts, he missed the way Athos stops himself from moving closer, misses the way the Alpha's hand twitch as though he wanted to grab and hold the Omega. Finally Athos speaks.

"Alright then," he then said firmly, "come on"

D'Artagnan blinked, and watches the man walk out away pulling out his sword, the Omega remains there before following, curious.

"What are we doing?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Training for the trials" the Alpha answered.

"But—"

"Leave justice to the courts" Athos interrupted, as he tosses gloves to the Omega, "you fought for this chance. Now fight to prove you're ready"

“I am ready" D'Artagnan confirmed as he puts on the gloves, he looks up and sees Athos smirking eyes dancing in amusement.

What?" he asked annoyed.

"You have natural talent," said the Alpha, "but too often you let your emotions run away with you. Talent won't keep you alive, if your heart rules your head."

"Can we just get on with it!?" D'Artagnan snapped, his anger at all that has been going wrong for him as of late getting the best of his temper.

"My point in a nutshell "Athos said amused, before raising his sword.

They begin, matching blow for blow, pausing only enough for Athos to speak.

"I hear ordinary prison isn't good enough for Labarge" the Alpha taunted as circles the younger, "he's in the Bastille, living in comfort"

D'Artagnan feels his temper flare up and he attacks Athos almost wildly, the Alpha block each one.

"His every whim attended to" the man continued to taunt, "imagine him there, living the life of a king"

That was the final straw for him, rage blinds him, his movements become more aggressive and soon he is on the ground, having lost.

"Every soldier has an Achilles heel" Athos explained, "control that, you control the fight"

D'Artagnan picks himself off from the ground, body nearly shaking with rage, and walks away, passing Treville as he does so

"So, Labarge is in the Bastille, is he!?" he growled at the Alpha before leaving the Garrison.

**_~.~_ **

Going to the Cardinal hadn't work, granted he probably shouldn't have blown up at the Alpha like he did, but D'Artagnan had a feeling the man was still sore about the King's favoritism towards him so would have denied him regardless; and perhaps if he was thinking more clearly he would realize that his plan to sneak into the Bastille to confront Labarge was not the best idea.

Minutes later as he struggled to get from underneath the leering Alpha, heart pounding when he feels the obvious signs of arousal, he thinks what an idiot he is.

"D'Artagnan" Labarge hummed as he rips off the Red Guard's uniform and goes for his under shirt, pausing to smack the wiggling Omega across the face, "I remember now, your father wouldn't let me have you, his adorable little Omega." The man the chuckled cruelly.

D'Artagnan kicked and punched, but the Alpha  ** _wouldn't_** budge, he opens his mouth to yell but it's quickly covered by a large dirty hand.

"All that effort wasted for nothing"

Nonononono, not like this! He didn't want this, didn't want this man, he wanted his three Alphas, his three Musketeers.

"Let him go"

The voice was tight with rage and protectiveness, and was the most wondrous sound he's ever heard, Labarge is still for a moment before getting off of the Omega. D'Artagnan scrambled to his feet and all but runs over to Athos.

"Get out!" Labarge yelled.

D'Artagnan doesn't remember much after that, doesn't remember being guided out of the Bastille into the pouring rain, of being brought to the Bonacieux resident. Of Constance stripping him of his wet clothing and wrapping him up in blankets, or his  _Famille_ Alpha yelling at Athos, he doesn't remember being led to his room or being bundled up in his bed. Of Athos coming in to check up on him, or of him clinging to the Musketeer when the man tried to leave, he remembers nothing of the Alpha staying with him until he finally falls asleep, or the soft caress of his cheek.

**_~.~_ **

Neither of them mentions what happened in the Bastille, and he once again losses to Athos because of his temper, sulking he leaves the Garrison, not in the mood for Aramis and Porthos' teasing or anymore of Athos' lectures. As he walks the streets of Paris, he finally cools down.

He knows he's not handling the loss of his farm well, or the fact that he was no closer to finding the money so he could enter the trails, he supposed he could actually let his  _Famille_ Alpha do his job and give him the money (which had been offered several times), but his pride wouldn't let him. He wanted to do the trails on his own without anyone's help that included getting the money.

" _I only have one more day though until the trials"_ the Omega thought with a sigh as he comes up to the Bonacieux resident, " _maybe I should just take the money, and pay them back later"_

"Hello D'Artagnan"

The Omega turned and sees his mystery woman, Milady, come from behind the tree that was in front of the house.

"I believe this is something you need" she smiled, before tossing a small purse full of money at him, "thirty livres, I believe"

D'Artagnan narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious, ever since he woke up to screaming; a murdered man, and then meeting her again in the alley way. He's wondered about the woman who smelt of nothing but jasmine.

"How'd you know?"

"I've taken an interest in you, D'Artagnan" she simple said, "and it's not as though we're strangers, is it?"

The sultry look she gives him makes the Omega's eyes narrow at what the woman was hinting at, they both know that nothing happened that night they first met at the inn, Milady had come to him, playing the role of a frighten woman looking to hide from her companion. D'Artagnan had given it to her, talking most of the night, and sharing the bed for warmth. Of course in the morning, she was gone and he was jumping a window after being accused of murder.

"What's the catch?" the Omega then asked preparing to give back the money.

"How suspicious you've grown since coming to Paris" she chuckled as she moves closer to him, "there is no catch, I simply want you to compete"

D'Artagnan looked at the money, weighing his options, on one hand accepting this meant he could now go for the trails and he didn't have to take money from the Bonacieuxs, on the other hand this money came from Milady. There has to be a catch somewhere.

"I'll accept it" he finally said, "as a loan, I'll pay you back"

Milady merely smiled, and walks away, upon opening the purse he finds a necklace.

"What's this?" he called to the retreating woman, lifting the necklace out.

"A good-luck charm" Milady said over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

When Constance asked where he got the money from, he merely tells her a generous soul gave it to him.

**_~.~_ **

He had forgotten Aramis's plan on how to get the money to compete, but now as he watched Aramis say goodbye to the admittedly lovely looking Beta, it takes all of D'Artagnan's power not to shoot her. He also took in some great pleasure in the looks of jealousy on Aramis's face when he told them that he had a patron of his own that was not his  _Famille_ Alpha. After that it was on with the trials, starting with the firing range. No one was surprised that Aramis won.

Then onto the wrestling, watching Porthos playfully take down his opponent was amusing and had the Omega in him sitting up and purring at the display of strength, especially since it was obvious that the Alpha was showing off for him. In fact, all three Alphas were showing off (he had not missed that look Aramis gave him after the man had hit the bulls eye).

" _Looks like all that flirting and subtle hints paid off"_ the Gascon thought as he watched Athos looks in his direction as though making sure he had been watching the Alpha defeat his opponent with ease at sword-play.

Next it was him and Aramis, Athos gives him some last advice before he lets him face Aramis, at first it was playful blows. Then it quickly became serious, Aramis, like himself was quick. He was quicker. He didn't win, but the looks on Treville's face had his heart swelling with pride.

Lighten by his victory in both the trails and his three chosen Alphas, the Omega goes back home with a hopeful heart.

He returned to the Garrison the next morning to hear who would be the chosen champion.

"After a long and hard consideration," Treville said to the eager men before him, "I've made my decision; the one who will be our champion is…me"

His heart shattered.

What had happened? What did he do wrong? Sorrow fills him, sorrow, hurt and a sense of betrayal.

The Omega bites his bottom lip, his throat tightening; he makes his way from the crowd of murmuring Musketeers. He quickly leaves the Garrison, not hearing Porthos and Aramis' concerned calls or Athos following the Captain to his office.

The day of the competition is clouded, and doesn't do much for D'Artagnan's mood; he has half a mind not to go. He goes, showing his support for the Captain, standing in line with his Alphas (the Red Guards standing on the other side of the arena); he ignores the worried glances sent his way. He does raise a brow when Porthos draws their attention to a rather beautiful woman sitting in the stands; he looks back at the large Alpha, whose expression is one of discomfort.

"You invited her!?" Aramis hissed softly.

"No!" Porthos insisted.

The bickering was interrupted by the start of the competition, the Musketeer clapped along with everyone when Treville emerges from the large tent behind them. Then the Red Guard's champion was announced.

"Captain of the Red Guards, Martin Labarge!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" D'Artagnan gasped in disbelief as the shocked and surprised audience slowly claps as the large man emerges from the Red Guards' tent.

"The Captain doesn't look surprise" Aramis pointed out

"He knew" Porthos said.

Once the fight begins, it was becoming quickly obvious that Labarge wasn't playing by any rules but his own, but that didn't seem to matter because Treville with was able to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately the small victory didn't last long, catching the Captain off guard, Labarge using the handle of his sword to knock the other Alpha to the ground, Treville quickly retaliates, but it proves futile. Treville is once again knocked down to the ground and disarmed; Labarge kicks him back onto the ground when the Captain tried to get back up, then the unspeakable. Labarge slams his foot down onto Treville's arm, the sound of bones breaking and the Alpha scream of pain echoing.

D'Artagnan had enough.

"Labarge!" he snarled, baring his teeth as he unsheathed his sword.

"What the hell are you doing?" Treville demanded from the ground.

"Saving your life" the Omega answered, and charged, his Alphas right behind him.

It's chaos, Red Guards against Musketeers, D'Artagnan sticks close to Treville as he fights Red Guard after Red Guard. Suddenly a voice, strong, powerful and every inch of an Alpha King ring out.

" ** _Stop!_** "

The chaos stopped, Red Guards and Musketeers go back to their sides, D'Artagnan along with them glaring at the Red Guards, while his three Alphas stay with Treville who is helped up from the ground by Athos. All turn to the King, waiting.

"Your man broke the rules Cardinal" the King said after a thoughtful pause.

The Cardinal stuttered as he stands and looks at the King in disbelief.

"Captain Treville may nominate another champion" the King continued on, "if he wishes".

Treville looks over at the three Alphas, then as one, the four Alphas look at D'Artagnan.

"I nominate D'Artagnan" said Treville, "to take my place"

There are gasps, and murmurs from the crowd, even the King looked a bit shocked, from the Red Guards side Labarge laughs as the Omega entered the arena. His Alphas give him reassuring pats on shoulder as they walk back to the Musketeer side.

"My little friend from the Bastille" Labarge laughed as he takes a sword from another Red Guard, "you look even more pathetic in the daylight, I'm going to enjoy this"

D'Artagnan suppose he should be afraid or even weary of facing Labarge, especially after what happened at the Bastille, but he found that he wasn't. Even during the trails he wasn't, though at the time all he could think about was revenge, and now facing the Alpha that had caused him so much pain, he felt nothing but calmness and confidence.

"Somehow, I doubt it" the Omega said.

He meets the Alpha blow for blow, ignoring the taunts thrown at him, his feet are quick and he watches for openings. At one point, he is cut and quickly he backs away.

"I wish I could remember burning down your farm, it would make this so much sweeter!" Labarge sneered.

D'Artagnan's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed, and his temper boils. Quickly he gets a hold on it and lunges, blows are once again traded, and finally he gets his opening. He slashes the man before plunging his sword into the man's stomach. When he withdraws, the Alpha falls to the ground dead. The crowd is silent, panting D'Artagnan nearly jumps when Athos pats him on the shoulder as he and the other Musketeers pass by to stand in front of the King, after a moment the Omega followed.

"Bravo, D'Artagnan" the King said after standing, "I hereby declare the Musketeer regiment the winners"

Applauds are given, and D'Artagnan can't help the pride that fills him, though that pride turns into a bit disappointment and annoyance when the King announced that the prize money was going into the treasury. Then the King descends from his stand and come towards D'Artagnan.

"You defended your Captain with great heroism today" the King said after D'Artagnan and the others bowed, "you, an Omega, why?"

"Because, Majesty" D'Artagnan answered without hesitation, "I am an Omega, and though we are gentle in nature, we will fight to the last breath to defend our family and those we care for."

The King nodded, then he speaks, "Please kneel"

Confused, D'Artagnan doesn’t move for a moment before doing so.

When he stands, he is a Musketeer.

**_~.~_ **

His first official mission as a Musketeer ended with them camped out in an abandoned barn, waiting out a storm. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if he wasn't feeling so…off, it's been two weeks since he defeated Labarge and became a Musketeer. One week since he's began feeling odd, at first he thought it was his Heat, but it was too early for that, perhaps all the stress with Labarge and everything else was finally catching up to him and he was beginning to get sick.

Grumbling to himself, the Omega begins striping of his wet clothing, when he gets to his trousers he finally notice the heated stares of the three Alphas, looking over his shoulder he gives them a naughty grin, but leaves the trousers on. Ever since Treville told them about the Courting Duel, and after a long conversation, it was like an excited dog had been let off its leash. Looks were now more obvious, touches more frequent and daring, and it was obvious to anyone who saw that D'Artagnan was to be theirs.

" _Well, if they can survive Bonacieux when they ask for my hand in mating"_  the Omega thought as he laid down on the rolled out blanket that was placed over a pile of hay.

He declines the offer for food; he has no appetite, increasing his suspicions that he was becoming sick, perhaps he'll eat when he wakes up later. The soft murmurs of his Alphas lure him to sleep.

When he wakes up, the storm is still raging, and his body is burning.

He was in Heat.

**_~.~_ **

They woke up to the sound of the raging storm outside, and the scent of an Omega in Heat,  ** _their_** Omega's Heat. A sweet alluring smell that filled them with the need to claim and breed, three lustful eyes turned to the Omega, naked, and withering on the blanket.

They pounced, shedding the remainder of their clothing along the way.

Aramis and Athos both gave annoyed growls when Porthos used his large bulk to push them aside and settle himself on top of D'Artagnan.

"Porthos" the Omega purred and spread his legs wide for the large Alpha to settle, tilting his head back in submission.

Porthos makes a rumbling sound as he bites at exposed skin, marking the neck. D'Artagnan gives a little mewl and arches, moaning at the feel of the large hard cock pressing against him. Porthos moves away from the neck, and noses his way down until he was between the younger's legs, he grabs the long legs and tosses them over his shoulder before he sniffs at the wet hole giving another pleased rumble at the smell, before leaning in and licked across the slick, twitching, and quivering opening.

D'Artagnan withered, gasping, mewling and moaning, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the Alpha dove in with lips and tongue, large hands holding writhing hips tightly and seeking out every last crevice of his entrance before pushing inside, causing the Omega to arch hard, and his hands to grip dark hair.

"Porthos!" he whimpered at the sensation.

His sounds were suddenly muffled by Athos's lips and tongue, the Alpha marking his mouth with a fierce possessiveness that left the Omega panting when Athos pulled away to mark his neck, a sudden mouthing, sucking and then biting at one of  his dark nipples had him making a hitched sound. It too was much, and suddenly the Omega was coming, body arched tight. The Alphas kept on their assaults until he went limp and trembling.

Athos moved down to where Porthos was now nipping at the trembling thighs, he roughly shoved at the big Alpha, Porthos bares his teeth but moves out the way, his attention taken by the Omega now demanding more attention, arching his hips in obvious invitation. Aramis kisses the Omega, muffling D'Artagnan's begging sounds. Porthos goes for the nipples that were swollen and sensitive from Aramis's earlier attention.

Athos licked at the gushing and twitching entrance, playing with the twitching hole before rearing back and leaning over the Omega, covering D'Artagnan's body with his own as he positioned his dripping erection's tip at the twitching entrance, Aramis and Porthos who had been knocked away by the move, snarled and nipped warningly at him. Athos growled back before he sank all the way in the tight heat, D'Artagnan moaned, legs coming up and wrapping around Athos's hips in an effort to press him in deeper.

With a growl and a nip to D'Artagnan's throat, Athos makes deep hard thrusts, brushing against the sensitive spot; D'Artagnan whimpered and submits to the hard pace.

"Mine!" Athos growled giving a rather hard thrust that had the Omega mewling.

"Yours" D'Artagnan gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head, nails digging into the Alpha's back, "yours" he gasped again, locking eyes with Porthos and Aramis before they were rolling back again.

The barn echoes with Athos's rumbling growls, Porthos' and Aramis' pants as they watch (getting growled at if they came too close) and D'Artagnan's gasps, moans and whimpers. It isn't long before the Alpha's hips start to stutter, then he's pinning the Omega's body down, four more thrusts; the last one pushes in hard and his knot swells locking them together, his seeds spilling inside the now coming Omega.

"Such a good little Omega" Athos purred as they are locked together, rolling his hips.

D'Artagnan merely moans in answer, lost in the pleasure of the cock head pressing against his pleasure spot, and the suckling of his nipples by Aramis and Porthos.

When Athos softens and slips out, he is shoved to the side by Porthos (after a brief struggle between him and Aramis), who wastes no time, he grabs the long legs; wraps them around his waist. With a bruising grip hips, he thrust in. His pace is fast and brutal, D'Artagnan's nails digging into his back and choking out moans.

Having had to wait, the Alpha didn't last long, as soon as D'Artagnan is arching, and coming, clenching tightly around him; he is spilling his seeds and knotting. Boneless, Porthos collapses on top of the trembling Omega, he doesn't move even when he gets his strength back. An instinctive part to cover, and protect the Omega during their vulnerable time.

His hips twitch and rolls as he comes again, making D'Artagnan moan at the press of his spot that had him arching and seeing sparks.

"Look at you" Porthos rumbled rolling his hips again, "withering on my knot"

D'Artagnan's answering whine is muffled by Aramis's lips, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Porthos gives short thrusts, until he is coming again.

When Porthos slips out, D'Artagnan is limp and trembling, his hole is red, puffy with the seeds of Porthos and Athos leaking out. He purrs Aramis's name when the Alpha comes into sight, the Alpha's eyes are almost black with lust, his cock is painfully hard and leaking. Hole twitching eagerly, the Omega reaches for him.

Aramis descended.

D'Artagnan gives a startled yelp when he's grabbed and turned onto his belly, his hips were lifted and he was mounted, he lets out hitched gasps and gurgles as the hard cock push and pounds his overly sensitive walls, and pleasure spot. Unlike his fellow Alphas, Aramis does not speak, too lost into lust to do so, he just takes and takes from the Omega beneath him; until he is spilling and knotting into the now exhausted Omega.

When he regains strength, and still locked with the younger, Aramis rolls them onto their sides. The Alpha places an arm around the younger's waist, with one leg pushed between the Omega's, nuzzling the purring Musketeer. The moment the two are settled, Athos lies down next to D'Artagnan, chest pressed close to D'Artagnan's. He tosses an arm across the younger's waist with Aramis's, legs tangling with the two. Behind Aramis, Porthos lies down, chest pressed close to the other Alpha's back; his own arm thrown over Aramis's waist; his legs too tangling with theirs. Aramis grumbled but doesn't shove them off.

As Athos nuzzled his neck, D'Artagnan sighed happily, eyes closing, exhausted and satisfied for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

D’Artagnan woke up in tangled limbs, and pleasantly sore, outside the storm is still raging. He stretched, giving a little wince at the bit of pain from the movement, before looking at his still sleeping mates. He uses the opportunity to take in their appearance, starting with the chest.

Hard strong muscles, Porthos being the most muscular out of the three, though he had the least chest hair; Athos having the most. Further down is trim waists, even further in between wonderful tone legs were, _“Guess those stories about Alphas and their sizes are true”_ the Omega thought, eyes on his new mates’…assets, _“that, or I’m really lucky”._

D’Artagnan leans down to nuzzling Aramis, and thinks about what to do next. When they wake, his new mates were going very upset and possibly a little afraid.  Not because they mated with him, but because they haven’t gone through the Courting, a Courting that in Gascony was mostly for giving the two parties something to do until the Omega’s heat. The fear, well, the name Bonacieux explained it all. Giggling, D’Artagnan settled back down with his mates, yawning he goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, a blanket was covering him, he is a lot less sore; the storm is still raging and his mates are in a panic.

 _“And dressed”_ the Omega inwardly pouted, _“well mostly dressed”_ the three Alphas only had their trousers on.

“Maybe, we can hide in one of the colonies” said Aramis.

“Bonacieux will still find us” Athos said.

D’Artagnan snickered, gaining the Alphas’ attention.

“Morning” D’Artagnan greeted as he sits up, the blanket falling and pooling around his waist, he yawned and stretched. He fights back a grin when arches his back and his three Alphas’ eyes locked and linger on his naked chest.

“Afternoon” Aramis corrected voice tight and eyes dark, “I think, it’s hard to tell with the storm”

D’Artagnan hummed before patting the empty spaces next to him, “Come lay back down” he said, “the storm doesn’t sound like it’s going to let up anytime soon” the Omega lets a hint of a want lace his voice when there is hesitation.

“D’Artagnan—”

“Too much thinking”

“But—”

D’Artagnan whined, it was high-pitched and longing, no Alpha had ever been able to deny such a sound; not even now. The Gascon purred when the three settle down next to him.

“D’Artagnan” Athos tried again, no doubt going to bring up the consequences of their actions, the most important ones being that they mated before courting and Bonacieux.

“Too much talking” D’Artagnan huffed

“But—”

Grumbling, D’Artagnan rolls and straddles Athos’s hips, silencing the Alpha

“Too…much…talking” he said between kisses, “okay?” he asked after one last long kiss, and stared down at the blinking Alpha.

A bit dumbly, Athos nodded, grinning D’Artagnan turns to his other two mates who were watching, “Okay” he said to them.

They nodded.

Pleased, D’Artagnan settles down on top of the man, nuzzling the chest hair.

“We don’t have a house”

Groaning, D’Artagnan lifts his head and gives Porthos an impatient glare, the Alpha gives a small eep and ducks behind Aramis.

“He’s right we—”

“Everything will be fine” D’Artagnan interrupted, “yes, my _Famille_ Alpha will no doubt kill you when we get back and find out that we’re mated without going through the Courtship and other things”

Here Aramis whimpered.

“But everything will be fine, it always is…more or less, and I promise to protect you from Bonacieux”

**_~.~_ **

The moment the three entered his office he knew.

“You mated with D’Artagnan didn’t you?” Treville stated

The Captain of the Musketeers grinned at the looks on his men’s faces, “Congratulations are in order then” he then said, glee in his voice along with a bit of sincerity.

“I may be wrong, but you shouldn’t be enjoying this Captain” grumbled Porthos.

Treville’s grin just gets bigger, “And how did Monsieur Bonacieux take it when you dropped D’Artagnan off, and he discovered that his charge had been taken?”

The three men suddenly looked everywhere but at him, all mumbling at once.

“Come again?” asked the Captain with a raised brow.

“Monsieur Bonacieux…. was not there when we dropped off D’Artagnan”   said Aramis.

Treville laughed.

Once he had settle down and he gets the full story, Treville dismisses them, he tells them to be back tomorrow.  Usually he gives his men a few days off after a mission but he knows that either Madame or Monsieur Bonacieux will be visiting him tomorrow.

He is proven right when a very angry Bonacieux storms into his office the next morning, behind him was an exasperated Constance, an amused D’Artagnan and three very nervous Alphas.

“Monsieur Bonacieux, what can I do for you?” Treville greeted, looking over at D’Artagnan with twinkling eyes, the Omega merely grinned and shrugged. 

“I want **_them,_** to be arrested!” Bonacieux snarled, pointing at the three Alphas all but cowering in the corner.

“On what charges?” asked the Captain

“They violated my Charge’s virtue!”

“If I remember correctly there was no violation, if memory serves, my virtue was quite happy” D’Artagnan piped up, “….many, many, times”

Treville coughed to hide his laughter, Constance giggled, cheeks flushed. Porthos, Aramis, and Athos shuffled nervously, Bonacieux scowled at the Omega who doesn’t even bother to look ashamed.

“Paris law states, that Alphas and Omegas must go through Courtship and marriage under the eyes of the church before mating; these three didn’t even **_ask_** me for my Charge’s hand!”

“You would have said yes regardless” D’Artagnan piped up again.

“D’Artagnan” Constance said softly, “please, let my husband speak”

“I understand why you’re upset Monsieur” said Treville, “but you must understand the circumstances, no one expected D’Artagnan’s Heat to arrive early”

“Are you saying it’s **_his_** fault!?”

“No, no, of course not, I’m merely saying that these things happen sometimes, and we have to make the best of it”

“You cannot approve of this!”

The next hour was spent with Bonacieux ranting, D’Artagnan piping up every now and then which did nothing to help, and Treville soothing the upset Alpha. Constance merely watched it all with the three Musketeers cowering behind her. Finally Treville was able to calm the Alpha down, and an agreement was made, despite D’Artagnan’s protests. The three Alphas would court D’Artagnan until his next Heat, which was three months away. It gave the three Alphas enough time get a house that was appropriate for a mated pair.

“Athos already has an apartment” D’Artagnan pointed out.

Athos winced at the thought of said apartment.

On the day before D’Artagnan’s Heat, they were to be bonded under the eyes of the church as was Paris tradition. It was unusual, considering a Courtship in Paris was at least a year, but Bonacieux rather have his neighbor gossip about it then find out that his Charge had broken tradition.

 He dearly hopes that D’Artagnan wasn’t with child.

Somewhat pleased, Bonacieux left, taking his wife and Charge with him.

“Well” the Captain then said to his men, “at least he didn’t demand you be hanged”

**_~.~_ **

After Anne, Athos was content to live his days down the bottle of wine, fighting off demons and standing alongside his fellow Musketeers. He didn’t expect D’Artagnan, granted he’s not sure if anyone could expect D’Artagnan. The brave fiery stubborn beautiful Omega, who stormed into the Garrison; demanded a duel and ended up being the missing piece to their Trio that they hadn’t even known they were missing until he had arrived.

He didn’t expect to fall in love again.

Just like the Omega himself, the realization hit him hard; he, Athos of the Musketeers was in love with D’Artagnan. 

There had been much consumptions of wine that day.

Then came the realization that he was not alone in that love, his brothers, Porthos and Aramis, loved and adored their Omega as much he, they were as much as a surprise as he was in realizing their love for D’Artagnan.

More wine had been consumed, which resulted in a drunken Porthos waxing poetry about D’Artagnan’s dark alluring eyes and his lovely arse, Athos never know there was so many words that rhymed with arse. 

In the end, after nursing very unpleasant hangovers, the three talked and came to the decision. All three of them would court and hopefully mate with D’Artagnan, (Other Alphas, Athos suppose would have dueled each other and whoever won had the rights to court, but they weren’t other Alphas; not to mention D’Artagnan doesn’t like them fighting). A decision that had them very nervous, even though an Omega being mated to more than one Alpha was not uncommon, it was only if it was Alphas of the same family; it was rare for Alphas who were not to do so. There was also the issue on whether or not D’Artagnan would even agree to such a mating, or even agreed to mate with any one of them.

Luck was on their side.

It also turned out that they had the right to court their Omega since day one, and that all the playful flirting was in fact genuine.

Gascony, was a strange place.

Either way, all was going well, D’Artagnan wanted them, and was eagerly awaiting for them to ask Bonacieux for their Omega’s hand in courting.

The rest is history, fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you asked.  

“You three, in my office”

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos looked up from where they were trying to figure out their current housing problem, to Treville, who, once he had their attention, went into his office. The three glance at each other, before heading up the stairs into the room.

“I have something for you” Treville said as he ruffles through his desk, “ah, here it is”

Aramis takes the rolled up parchment, and unravels it, aware of Athos and Porthos leaning in to look, he reads it.

“Consider it a wedding present” the Captain then said with smile when all three looked up at him with wide surprised eyes.

“Captain we can’t—”

“It was given to me by an old friend” Treville interrupted, “and seeing as I prefer my current lodgings, it be good if the place served its purpose rather than collecting dust”

Treville lets them protest for an hour, before he threatens them will endless drills, chores, and kicks them out his office, the deed to the three Alphas’ new home in Aramis’s hand.

**_~.~_ **

The house was surprisingly big, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and an empty cellar. The house was already furnished, which was a plus. It was surprisingly clean, Aramis suspected Treville had someone come and clean it before he had given them the deed.

“We have a house” Aramis said, after the three finished exploring said house, and now they stood in the living room.

“We have a house” Athos agreed

Three days later, D’Artagnan, Constance, and Bonacieux are following Porthos through the back allies of Paris. The Alpha had come knocking just after breakfast, flowers in his hand. Flattered and amused, D’Artagnan coo’ed over the flower the beautiful purple and white petals that smelled surprisingly sweet, Bonacieux had not been happy when D’Artagnan kissed the Alpha; but since it was on the cheek he let it go. Afterwards, Porthos explained his reason for being here and lead them to their current situation.

“Here it is” Porthos then announced.

All three stared at the house before following the Alpha inside, Athos and Aramis were waiting by the doorway.

“You have a house” said Bonacieux to Athos, as his wife and Charge followed Aramis and Porthos.

“It is tradition” 

Bonacieux’s eyes narrowed as he tried to see if the other Alpha was teasing him, he let’s it go, and starts exploring the house; Athos behind him.

“I’m surprise at how quickly you were able to attain and furnish one” the _Famille_ Alpha said as he entered the kitchen.

Athos merely shrugged and watched the man, quietly following and answering any questions, when they get upstairs; they look at the first room which was the only empty room in the house. It was to be the nursery. When they get to the other bedroom, the others are there, all sitting on the bed, with Constance between D’Artagnan and the two Alphas.

“I like it” said D’Artagnan when he sees his _Famille_.

Bonacieux nodded but doesn’t give his opinion, instead he looks around before telling his wife and Charge that they were leaving. Before leaving the Omega kisses each of his mate’s on his cheek, and gives them a reassuring smile.

“I think that went well” Aramis said once they’re alone.

**_~.~_ **

Because of an assassination attempt on the King’s life, the bonding and wedding ceremony didn’t take place until nine days after D’Artagnan’s Heat, and the three Alphas were eager to be with their Omega; because it meant that D’Artagnan will finally be **_theirs_**. For three months, D’Artagnan had been teasing them, bending over at every opportunity, pressing inappropriately close; egging them on and then when they were just about to break, pulls away. The teasing glint in the younger’s eyes told them that he was enjoying the fact that they were able to look but not touch. 

The wedding was held in late afternoon, it was small ceremony with just Treville, Constance and Bonacieux, after the ceremony Treville took Bonacieux and the three Alphas to the Garrison where their fellow Musketeers were waiting with food, wine, and congratulations. It was late by the time the three leave the still going party, and make their way to their new home. Though the house was dark, the three Alphas easily make their way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Two candles lit the room, curled up in the middle of the bed was their Omega; the younger Musketeer was wearing a shirt that was long and big on him; Porthos suspected it was one of his. Aramis sits on the bed, and runs his fingers through the long dark hair, D’Artagnan gives a soft sigh; his eyes flutter open.

“You’re late” he smiled.

“Our apologizes,” said Aramis “we tried to get away earlier, but our comrades wouldn’t have it”

D’Artagnan’s smile grows, knowing full well how rambunctious their fellow Musketeers could get, Aramis shares his smile before he begins stripping. A movement catches the Omega’s attention, and he sees his other two mates doing the same, the Omega purrs when his mates descended upon him.

Their wedding night was one to remember.

**_~.~_ **

D’Artagnan silently followed the Queen down path to the large lake, the rose petals thrown by the ladies in waiting floated down on them; underneath their robes were the simplest of clothing. When they get to the bank, both take off their robes. The Queen entered the water first, the Omega watched as the woman walks to the deeper part then ducks under after a pause. When she resurfaces a few feet away from her original spot, D’Artagnan steps in. The water is surprisingly warm, he noticed as he walks further into the lake, when he gets deep enough, he takes a breath and ducks under. He swims, breaking the surface when he feels his lungs get tight.

“…Your Majesty” the Musketeer blinked away water, startled as being so close to the Queen.

“D’Artagnan” Queen Anne smiled, not at all bothered.

The Omega smiled back before following the Queen around the lake before going back to the surface, once on the land the two, along with the ladies-in-waiting head back to the tent.

“Thank you, for joining me D’Artagnan”

D’Artagnan paused in drying his hair with the towel given to him, and looks at the Queen, who was being helped out of her clothing. Both being Omegas, D’Artagnan did not have to look away, but he does.

“There is not thanks needed, your Majesty, I was glad you asked me to join” the Omega said, “my mates were getting a bit overbearing if I’m to be honest” he then adds a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Anne giggled, having seen many of three Musketeers’ antics towards their mate during their journey here.

“I do not think they will be happy to hear you say such a thing” said Anne after putting on her dress.

“Then I ask your Majesty not tell them”

“Your secret is safe with me”

Above the campsite, Aramis tends to the fire, leaning against a tree that helped him see the tent and lake was Porthos. Athos had left to do a patrol.

“Do you think the lake really works?”  Porthos asked.

“There have been stories that say it does” Aramis answered.

The Alpha gets up and stands next his friend, his eyes looks at the lake before going to the tent.

“Are you worried about becoming a father?” Aramis asked.

Porthos scratched at his beard, eyes still locked onto the tent, a troubled look on his face “Yes, but mostly because I’m not sure I’ll be a good one”

Aramis blinked at the man, bewildered, children loved Porthos and Porthos loved them. Aramis never seen anyone more a natural father than his fellow Musketeer.

“You’ll be a wonderful father” Aramis reassured, patting him on the back, “I doubt our D’Artagnan would have picked and mated with you if you weren’t, if anyone one should worry about being a father it’s Athos”

Porthos snorted, while Aramis grinned, if anyone should be worried about pending fatherhood it was Athos. The Alpha was good with older children, toddlers and babies on the other hand terrified him. Something Aramis and Porthos found hilarious, and their Omega thought was adorable.

Worries forgotten, the two Alphas began trading stories of incidents with Athos and babies, which now that they thought about it, happened often.

“Should we be worried about that?” Aramis asked when Porthos brought it up.

“Worried about what?”

Both Musketeers turn to see Athos emerge from the thick woods, eyes curious and silently worried about what the two talking about. His brows rose when he gets mischievous grins.

“Nothing too important” Aramis said first.

“Just wondering if the fact that you encounter horrifying infants more than you do gunfire is something to worry about” Porthos said second.

“Don’t make that face Athos” the big Alpha then said when Athos scowled and growled at them, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of; all of us has a weakness or two”

“I will push you two over that edge” Athos grumbled as he goes over to sit by the fire.

“And it’s not all bad” Aramis added, “D’Artagnan finds it adorable”

Athos groaned.

“Ah, speak of the devil”

Aramis and Porthos watch as their Omega emerges from the tent, dry with new clothing, hooked in his arm is a woven basket. He makes his way up the hill to the three.

“Missed us have you?” said Aramis as D’Artagnan goes over to Athos, the Alpha giving a happy rumble when the Omega settled himself in his lap.

“Only a little” teased the Omega, leaning back against Athos, humming happily when strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and his neck was nuzzled.

“Only a little?”

D’Artagnan grinned at Aramis’s pout, giggling when Athos nipped at skin as punishment for his mischief, he then holds out the basket.

“I brought food and wine”.

“Oh, so you do love us”

“I saved you lot from my _Famille_ Alpha _,_ so I must have some kind of affections for you”

After eating the lunch the Queen was kind of enough to provide, D’Artagnan gathered his sword that he had left with his mates before going to swim in the lake with the Queen. Porthos and Athos follow, withdrawing their own weapons. Aramis merely takes out his gun and starts cleaning it.

“Ready?” the Omega asked the two Alphas circling him.

The two Alphas lunged at him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some editing of the previous chapters, mostly with the tenses, I'd recommend going back and reading again as it'll flow better. However if you chose not too, then enjoy! This takes place during Musketeers Don't Die Easily.

It was a week before the big night, and his mates were being clingy, especially Athos. Though that wasn’t much of a surprise, considering that the Alpha was going to have to shot his Omega.

“You smell wonderful” Aramis purred as he nuzzled his mate’s neck.

“You always say that” D’Artagnan hummed, despite his words; he still tilts his head further back to give the Alpha more access, giggling at the tickling sensation of the man’s beard.

Aramis kisses the curve of the Omega’s neck, “That’s because it’s true, but lately, you’ve been smelling even better”.

“I have a feeling I should be insulted”

Aramis makes a rumbling noise, lifts his head and starts giving the younger pecks of kisses on the lips, giggling again D’Artagnan turns on the Alpha’s lap until they were chest to chest and returns them. Across the table, Porthos and Athos watch with fondness and amusment, around them the Traven is as loud as ever.

“He’s not wrong” said Porthos before taking a drink of his wine.

Athos looks away from where he had glared away a man who was showing Aramis and D’Artagnan too much attention, to the other Alpha, he titled his head curiously.

“Lately, D’Artagnan’s been smelling really good” Porthos clarified.

“It’s probably because of what is to come, our senses are playing with us”

“Could be” Porthos shrugged, “not complaining either way”

A sudden and familiar whimper had the two looking back at their occupied mates, the quick playful kisses had turned heated, one of Aramis’s hand underneath the Omega’s shirt. Both Alphas knew what his fingers were doing.

“Aramis” Athos sighed exasperatedly, while Porthos shook his head, both of their noses flaring at the scent of their aroused Omega.

With a soft whine D’Artagnan breaks the kisses, “We should go home” he panted, “right now”.

Porthos chuckled, and starts to finish up his drink, while Aramis gives a smug grin before nibbling on D’Artagnan’s ear.

“You three can go on ahead, I’ll stay here a little longer” said Athos.

Instantly the mood changed as D’Artagnan looked at his eldest Alpha.

When the three of them had decided on courting D’Artagnan, Athos had made the decision to stop his excessive drinking, after all what Omega; even one as unique as D’Artagnan, would want a drunkard for a mate? So when they finally mated, he was drinking no more than two cups if any.

Then the attempted assassination of the Queen happened, followed by the discovery of who had been behind it.

When they came back from the Convent, the three had noticed that the cups of wine was slowly starting to increase, they tolerated it because they understood, and it did not go over to a dangerous level like usual.

Until night.

D’Artagnan studied his mate before slipping off Aramis’s lap; he goes and settled into Athos’s. With the differences in height, the Alpha had to tilt his head up to look at him.

“D’Artagnan—” A finger placed on his lips stopped the Alpha from speaking.

“You” D’Artagnan said, as a hand trails down his chest, a slight purr in his voice, “are coming home with us”

The hand goes lower until it was cupping the Alpha’s crotch, Athos stiffened.

“D’Artagnan” he said.

The Omega lowered his mouth to the Alpha’s ear, “I want this inside me” he whispered, “I want your knot”

The Omega mewl the last sentence, knowing how much his mate loved the noise, and rocks his hips just slightly. “Please Alpha” he moaned softly, nipping at the earlobe and giving a slightly squeeze to the now somewhat hard clothed cock.

Meanwhile Porthos and Aramis watched as Athos gives in to their Omega, they would tease the man about being so easy if it wasn’t for the fact that they were just the same when it came to their D’Artagnan.

**_~.~_ **

The day finally came, and Athos missed.

 _“No sex for him for a week”_ the Omega thought as he slowly sits up, wincing at the sharp pain caused by the movement. 

He’s in a an unfamiliar bed and room, the scent of jasmine told him who’s house he was in.

“Try not to move so much”

“Milady”

Milady smiled as she glided into the room, pistol in one hand, “A few more inches to the right, and Athos would have killed you”

When she sits on the bed, and touched his bandaged wound, the Omega has a sudden urge to snarl and tear the appendage away, considering who the woman worked for; it was not a surprise. Milady then careful slides her hand to his stomach.

“And you’re unborn child” 

**_Oh_ **

_“That explains a lot”_ he thought, fighting very hard to keep the shock off his face, “it was an accident” he then said.

Milady tilted her head and studied him, what she finds makes her lips curl up just slightly, “he doesn’t know, none of them do”

“No,” D’Artagnan confirmed, going along with it, the best lies were the truth after all, “I was going to tell them that night, but—”

“Things got out of hand”

For a moment the woman’s eyes go gentle, but it was only for a moment, “Will you tell them?” she then asked.

“Yes”

“And you think they’ll believe you now? Or better yet, accept the pup?”

“They are my mates” D’Artagnan argued.

He moved to get out of the bed, and Milady lets him, “You saw their faces, you saw Athos’s look when they found out about us, how they didn’t believe you when you said nothing happened that night at the inn” she continued as he puts back on his shirt, “they hated you, your so-called mates”

Even though he knows it’s not true, D’Artagnan almost whimpered, makes him want to run to his mates and beg for forgiveness. Promise to be a good Omega as long as they don’t abandon him and the unborn Pup.

Already this pregnancy was making him lose focus. 

“They left you to bleed to death in the square” Milady’s voice brings him out of his thoughts just as the woman had placed her pistol on the table.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were his wife?” he asked getting back on target.

“Never came up” Milady then said, her eyes then go calculating, “I wonder, can I trust you?”

“I did save your life” the Omega pointed out

“True, I suppose that has to count for something”

Milady hummed softly, goes quiet for a moment then speaks again, “The Cardinal is my patron and protector, he could be yours too”

D’Artagnan scoffed, “I hate the Cardinal” and goes back to sitting on the bed, wound now aggravating him.

“That’s childish talk” Milady sighed, “cut your losses, D’Artagnan”

The woman comes over, “There is no future for you in the Musketeers” the Omega doesn’t look at her “or by your mates’ side”

D’Artagnan looked at her sharply then, eyes wide in disbelief, “I don’t believe that, I am their Omega, their pregnant Omega”

“Do you think that makes a difference? That you being with pup will make the fact that you betrayed them go away? The most unforgivable act an Omega can do?”

D’Artagnan flinched and looked away, hand placing itself on his stomach. The feel of body heat and the strong scent of jasmine is his only warning before a hand slides under his chin, turns and lifts his head up. Dark eyes stared into green.

“Let me help you, with the Cardinal as your ally, you and your pup will be safe and well taken care of”

The Omega’s gaze harden, “The last time I trusted your words, you murdered a man and blamed me for it” he said, baring his teeth just a little.

“I promise I haven’t murdered anyone yet” said Milady, a hint of playfulness in her voice, “today at least”

D’Artagnan’s gaze does not waver until he sees just a hint of uncertainty flicker in the woman’s eyes, before he sighed, his hand slides over to his wound and looks away again. His silence is thoughtful, and Milady is patience. Finally he looks back up at the woman.

“Tell me” he then said, “what really happened between you and Athos?”

And Milady does.

As he listened, D’Artagnan wondered what the truth was and what was the lie, Athos had of course told him his side of the story. And comparing the two, the Omega found that the only thing that he was sure of was that the two had been happy once upon a time.

“You once said, that you would kill the man who did this to me” Milady then said, collar no longer hiding the betrayal, voice angry and eyes bitter. 

She looked vulnerable.

“You want me to kill Athos?” D’Artagnan asked in disbelief, “I can’t do that”

“I told you before, he will **_never_** forgive you, **_none_** of them will!”

“I will not murder my Alpha!”

A sudden knock on the door interrupts their argument, both look at the door, then at each other. The Omega watched as the vulnerability is suddenly hidden behind a deadly coldness, Milady gets up, gets her pistol and answered the door.

It was Captain Treville.

The Alpha greeted Milady before asking to speak with D’Artagnan. The Captain plays his part well, and leaves with a slight bow to Milady. With face twisted in false anger, and silently coming to a decision that will not make his mates happy when they find out, D’Artagnan promises to give the woman what she wants; and after asking to borrow one of her scented oils gathers the rest of his things and makes his way to the Musketeer Garrison.

**_~.~_ **

Upon seeing the worried eyes, even as they say harsh words, D’Artagnan is glad he decided on not telling his mates about him being with child.  His Alphas’ instincts were already on high at having their Omega injured and not being able to do anything about it, Athos more so because he had caused it, planned or not. If they found out that D’Artagnan was pregnant they would call the whole thing off, losing their chance to take down the Cardinal. Even Treville for all that he was a Gascon Alpha, would put his foot down.

It was something they couldn’t afford. 

Thus the oil, it covered up his scent, and since it was the same scent as Milady, none of his mates or the Captain will think it strange.

Once in the safety of the Captain’s office, Athos pulls him in his arms, murmuring apologizes.

 _“Definitely a good idea not to tell”_ the Omega thought as he hugged the Alpha back, murmuring his own words of reassurance, _“…well maybe not ‘good’”_

“Does Milady think we’ve abandon you?” Treville asked after the four traded more hugs and their usual banter, Aramis makes the Omega sit so he could look at his wound.

“Almost” said D’Artagnan while he lets Aramis fuss over him, “there’s just one tiny detail left I need to convince her of, ow Aramis!”

“Sorry _mon amour”_ Aramis apologized.

“What’s that?” Athos asked

“Nothing too difficult” the Omega replayed, slapping away Aramis’s probing hands when he had enough.

The Alpha grumbled but stops his probing and goes about rewrapping the bandages.

“I just need to kill you” D’Artagnan said.

And if his smile looks a little too eager, well, Athos **_was_** supposed to shoot him in the arm.

**_~.~_ **

After “killing” Athos, convincing the Cardinal that there was evidence against him, and tricking the Alpha into confessing. Rescuing Constance, letting Milady escape, and convincing Bonacieux not to kill them for putting D’Artagnan and Constance into so much danger. Athos wants nothing more than to curl up into bed with his mates and sleep for days; he barely makes it up the stairs to the bedroom, and doesn’t even bother undressing as he flops onto the bed.

“At least take off your boots” D’Artagnan sighed

The Alpha’s reply is muffled by the pillow, rolling his eyes, the Omega goes and takes off the man’s boots. After tossing them in a corner he is grabbed off the bed by Porthos.

“You still smell like her” Porthos grumbled as he snuffled D’Artagnan’s neck.

“I know, I know” D’Artagnan hummed, patting the arms around his waist, “I’ll wash it off”

“I can help” Porthos purred, nibbling on skin

“I’m sure you can” the Omega giggled.

“Stop hogging him Porthos” Aramis whined, making grabby hands from where he had seated himself on the edge of the bed after undressing to his small clothes.

“No” Porthos pouted and buried his face into the Omega’s neck

“Porthos!” Aramis whined some more, “I want my D’Artagnan cuddles”

 “Can I wash up please,” D’Artagnan sighed, “and will someone undress Athos”

After poking Porthos in his tickle spot to get the large Alpha to let him go, D’Artagnan goes over to the wash basin and pitcher. Still bickering the two Alphas go about undressing Athos, who lets out grumpy growls, but lets them do what they will. It’s only when D’Artagnan hesitates to get into bed with them, that all three Alphas noticed that their Omega had gone unusually quiet.

“Something wrong?” asked Aramis “is your wound still hurting you?”  he moved to get out of the bed, but D’Artagnan shaking his head stops him.

 “No,” the Omega said, “it’s fine” he paused and bites his bottom lips, his hands fidgeting with his clothes, “erm, there’s something I have to tell you, but I’m a little nervous because I know you’re going to get mad, or in Athos’s case, mad and guilty”

All three Alphas (Athos having lift his head from his pillow), go over the past few days and can’t think of anything that would make them upset with their mate, unless it happened during the time he wasn’t with them.

“We won’t get mad” Porthos reassured.

D’Artagnan smiled a little, “Yes, you will”

Now very much worried, the Alphas sit up, Athos tries to pull D’Artagnan into his lap; but their mate resisted and slipped out of the Alpha’s hand. Still smiling, D’Artagnan backs as way a bit so they couldn’t grab him, then after a taking a very deep breathe, tells them.

“I’m with pup” 

There is a long silence, the Alphas going over what their mate just told them, when it finally sinks in D’Artagnan watches as their faces brightens with overwhelming joy. D’Artagnan squeaked when he’s suddenly lifted and spun around by Aramis; who in his excitement had not only forgotten about D’Artagnan injury but also reverted back to his mother tongue.

“ _Esta es una noticia maravillosa mi amor!_ ” Aramis said having stopped spinning, but not put down the Omega “ _cuanto tiempo hace que conoce?”_

After the world stop going in circles, and he’s sure he won’t be sick; D’Artagnan goes over what his Alpha said. He bites his bottom lip as he hesitates before answering.

“I found out after I woke up in Milady’s room”

“…. ** _What!?_** ”

He was right, they were mad.


	6. Chapter 6

His mates eventual forgave him for not telling them, D’Artagnan had a feeling it had something to do with him being both injured and pupped, but was too happy to care much about it. Instead he lavished in the attention and pampering his mates gave him, even if he was forced into bed rest for nearly two months. It most likely would have been longer if the Omega hadn’t put his foot down.

“I think I’m starting to show”

Constance looked away from her basket of cloth to her friend who was looking down at his bare stomach, she too looked at it and could make out a small bump.

“I can see it” Constance smiled, “your mates will be happy”

D’Artagnan nodded as he traced the little bump, eyes soft and warm, then one of his hands go up to his chest and gently he probed at one of his sensitive breasts. Soon they will be filled with milk, and leaking, it was why he was here, he asked Constance to make some special garments for him to help keep his clothes from being ruined, and why he had shaved off his chest hair. In their letters, all of his male Omega relatives told him it was save him a lot of pain if he removed the hair on his chest, as pups had a tenancy to pull at it during feedings. So the Omega figured he should start making it a habit now.

“So, I do have all of the materials to make more of the garments” Constance suddenly said, “the ones I gave you should hold you over until I’m done”

D’Artagnan nodded.

The two spent the rest of the morning and afternoon talking, and D’Artagnan helping Constance with some of her husband’s orders, before the Musketeer Omega left the Bonacieux’s home for his own to prepare dinner for his Alphas.

Upon learning that his men’s Omega was with pup, Treville gave Athos, Porthos, and Aramis mostly home missions and night portals. And D’Artagnan was given leave, after, of course yelling at the Omega for putting his unborn pup in danger after finding out about it.

“Mmm, I think goose will do” D’Artagnan said as he rubbed his small bump.

As he goes and gets the plucked bird to cook, D’Artagnan is once again thankful and surprised at the amount of food the King had given him as a gift after learning of D’Artagnan’s pregnancy. The Omega expected to fall out of favor when the Alpha King found out that he had mated with his three Musketeers and was expecting their child, perhaps it’s because the Queen was also pupped or the King had genuine feelings of friendship toward the Gascon, but King Louis was ecstatic about the announcement and practically the next day their home was flooded with servants carrying rich and delicious food.

Despite their Omega be given food by another Alpha that wasn’t family or a mate. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis were pleased with the free food. Humming, the Omega began making dinner, hands often going to his little bump. By the time his mates entered the kitchen finally finished with their day’s activities, dinner was done and the Omega was just finishing up with the cleaning.

“Smells wonderful” Porthos praised as he came up to nuzzle his mate’s cheek.

“Thank you, and it’ll taste even better” said the Omega, “now wash up”

“Yes dear”

The big Alpha dodged the smacking hand and followed his fellow Alphas upstairs to clean off his hands.

**_~.~_ **

D’Artagnan woke up to his mates trying to smoother him to death, his breasts slightly bigger, rounder, more sensitive and very much sore. His slightly pained groan caused his Alphas to shift, and Athos blinked sleepy eyes at him.

“What’s wrong” he asked, voice slightly slurred with sleep, nose twitching at the scent of something sweet. It was faint, but still there, and vaguely familiar.

“My breasts” D’Artagnan said in answer, voice quiet as not to disturb Aramis and Porthos

Athos stared at him still half-asleep, and it took him a moment to understand what the Omega meant.

“Oh” he said looking down at the other’s chest, was that what he smelled?

“They hurt a bit”

Athos’s brow furrowed both in worry and some confusion, the only pregnant Omega he’s been around had been his mother when she had been round with Thomas, and he’s never heard her complaining about her breast hurting. Granted she could have done so to her father in the privacy of their room and out of Athos’s too young ears.

Porthos’s big hand cupping D’Artagnan’s breasts surprised the both of them, the Omega suddenly moaning softly when the big Alpha gently massaged them. Athos watched fascinated as dark hands gently squeezed before fingertips carefully circled nipples, making them hard and so very tempting looking, their Omega’s soft sighs of pleasure filling the room, the soft sweet scent getting a little stronger; and pulling at Athos’s instincts.

“Good?” Porthos asked as he nuzzled D’Artagnan’s ear.

D’Artagnan nodded just as Aramis peeked over Porthos to see what they were doing, the Alpha’s eyes glazing over for a moment before he moved, to get a better look, essentially blocking Athos from watching and getting a glare. Rolling his eyes, Porthos stopped, kissing D’Artagnan on the cheek in apology when the Omega whined in displeasure before telling the other two Alphas to move. They do so and watched as Porthos sat up, spread his legs and settled D’Artagnan between them, the Omega’s back to his chest, and resumed his massage.

D’Artagnan sighed happily and leaned back, it felt a little better, not by much; but better. The Omega gasped suddenly, Aramis and Athos’s eyes went slightly wide when white beads suddenly began to pool out his nipples. Porthos just hummed and nuzzled his neck

Upon seeing the white liquid, Athos finally gives in, and moved closer, he urged Porthos’s right hand away and slightly curious; licked away the milk. D’Artagnan looked down at him in surprised, but didn’t stop his mate when he latched on to his nipple in a way that could only be instinctual, Athos suckled, gently at first then firm and hard as his hand massaged the flesh in the same way Porthos had. He was very soon rewarded with their Omega going limp against Porthos as mouth milk spilled into his mouth. Athos rumbled at the sweet, thin but rich tasting liquid.

“Athos” D’Artagnan gasped, in pleasure and surprise at how **_good_** it felt, mewling when his other breast was suddenly being nursed.

He didn’t have to look down to know it was Aramis.

Both nursing Alphas rumbled when D’Artagnan’s fingers gripped at their hair and his arched into their mouths. Porthos watched them with dark eyes, one hand rubbing up and down the Omega’s thigh, nose twitching at the scent of aroused Alpha and Omega. He nudged his whimpering and mewling Omega with his nose, kissing him when D’Artagnan turned his head toward him. It was a little awkward and very messy but neither minded. When the Omega came, it was to the simultaneous hard sucks from Athos and Aramis, spilling his Omega cum on the sheets and Porthos. The big Alpha didn’t seem to mind as he nibbled on D’Artagnan’s neck before leaning forward with the dazed Omega in tow.

Athos grumbled as he and Aramis moved out the way, both watching as their fellow Alpha manhandled D’Artagnan’s body until the Omega’s arse was in the air and his lower half of his body laid limped on the mattress. With one hand on the waist, Porthos used his other hand to guide the head of his cock inside the wet hole, when the head slipped in, he placed his other hand on the other side of the waist and pulled D’Artagnan suddenly back.

D’Artagnan keened.

Athos grunted when Aramis pounced on him.

Treville wasn’t happy about them being late for morning call.

**_~.~_ **

“Out”

All three Alphas stopped in the middle of coming into the kitchen, looked at their unhappy mate, then at each other wondering what they could have done to upset him. Not coming up with an answer, they turned back to their Omega.

“May I ask why?” Aramis asked.

“Your disgusting boots have trudged mad all over my floors” D’Artagnan scowled, “out”

All three looked down at their muddy boots, then back up at D’Artagnan, very much confused. The Omega never much cared about it before.

“Didn’t you hear me, get out”

“But we—”

“Don’t care”

“But it’s about to rai—”

“Out”

“But can’t we—”

“I said **_out_** ”

They went out.

“……Well at least we won’t have to take a bath”

Under the now pouring rain, and soaking wet, Aramis thought Athos’s glare looked scarier than usual.

Suddenly the door opened and Porthos nearly fell back, D’Artagnan didn’t seem to care as he grabbed the Alpha and pulled him inside before doing the same to Athos and Aramis and shutting the door.

“I’m am so sorry” D’Artagnan said as he went about drying them with towels, “I didn’t meant t-t-to—”

To their surprise and horror, tears were suddenly rolling down their mates’ cheeks, after a long moment both Athos and Porthos nudged Aramis, who jumped before he wrapped his arms around his crying mate. D’Artagnan hugged back, apparently uncaring that the Alpha was soaking wet.

“There, there” Aramis coo’ed, expression one of great confusion.                  

Eventually, their Omega had calmed down, and after smiling brightly at his Alphas, all but bounced back into the kitchen; leaving behind three dumbfounded mates.  The next day, all three Musketeers made sure they took off their boots before entering the house.

When told about it, and why, Treville nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

**_~.~_ **

Four months bigger, and Athos was suckling away at one of his breasts in a way D’Artagnan was sure the Alpha had a new addiction , not that he minded; especially when the man’s fingers inside him did ** _that_**.

“No” The Omega whined, when Athos stopped, removing both his mouth and fingers.

Athos just grinned and flipped him over, soon D’Artagnan was moaning and begging for more.

**_~.~_ **

Porthos watched with something close to fascination as his Omega set about eating their pantry clean. They were told that D’Artagnan would have an increase in appetite, but he didn’t expect this.

 _“Well, at least he’s putting on the weight”_ Porthos thought as he reached to grab some grapes.

D’Artagnan smacked his hand away with a growl.

 _“….Okay then”_  

**_~.~_ **

“Athos”

Athos looked away from his target to see Bonacieux coming toward him, a familiar package underneath the Alpha’s arm told Athos that man was delivering an order and that was the reason he was on the outskirts of Paris’s walls.

“What are doing?” Bonacieux asked.

“Getting honey” Athos answered looking back up at the tree that held a beehive.

Bonacieux’s brow furrowed, “Was there not honey in the market?” he asked

“Yes, but according to D’Artagnan they were not fresh”

“Ah” Bonacieux grinned in understanding, “the cravings have started I see”

Eyes still on the hive, Athos nodded, after depositing his sword and hat by the tree base, he started climbing the tree. Bonacieux watched the other Alpha, it’s only when he heard angry buzzing and some rather creative cursing that he decided it was best to continue on his journey.

An hour later, Athos limped into his home; his clothes were torn from when he had fallen and branches had snagged on his way down, body very much sore and covered in bee stings.

“Oh Athos” Aramis gasped when the other Alpha came into the kitchen, Porthos’s jaw dropped.

D’Artagnan’s eyes widen, going wider when Athos came over and placed a jar of honey in front.

“What’s this?” asked the Omega

“The honey you wanted” Athos grunted.

“Oh…..erm…..” D’Artagnan trailed off

Athos’s eyes narrowed.

“You see, I had changed my mind”

Silence fell over the kitchen.

“ ** _What?_** ”

D’Artagnan gave his mate a sheepish grin, “I didn’t want honey anymore. I wanted fish, and Porthos got them for me.”

“You mean to tell me, that I got attacked by bees, fell out of a tree and limped all the way back here for nothing?”

“We tried to find and tell you, but—”

With his eyes twitching, Athos turned around and limped his way up to the room.

**_~.~_ **

“To the left…..a little to the right………more to the left….over, over, over some more, prefect!”

“This is the same spot we started with!”

**_~.~_ **

So apparently being heavy with pups, made their Omega want sex more.

“Right there, faster, yes!”

They are okay with that.

**_~.~_ **

“Athos…Athos….Athos!”

Like a shot, Athos was sitting up, musket in hand; next to him Porthos snorted and mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake. Aramis rolled onto his back.

“Athos”

Blinking, the Alpha looked at his mate who was had apparently lit a candle and was now standing in front of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Athos asked as he lowered his weapon.

“I want apples” D’Artagnan said.

“Are there not anymore?”

“There are, but I don’t want those”

“The market will be open in the morning, we can—”

“I want apples from the royal garden”

Athos blinked, blinked again, then blinked a third time.

“You want apples” Athos began slowly, “from the royal garden”

D’Artagnan nodded.

“I—”

“Please Athos”

It has been recorded that no Alpha, no matter who they were, has been able to resist a request from their pleading mate, especially if they were pregnant. Athos was no different. Sighing in defeat, and ignoring his Omega’s happy squeal, Athos smacked his fellow Alphas awake.

Porthos mumbled something rude.

Aramis yawned.

“Get dressed” Athos said as he got out of bed.

“What’s happening?” Aramis asked as he does as ordered.

“We’re stealing apples from the royal garden”

“….Huh?”

The following morning, Treville entered the Garrison after a very interesting meeting with the King, he found Porthos sprawled on the stairs that led to his office, mouth a gape and snoring loudly; snoring that didn’t seem to bother Aramis who was laying on the big Alpha’s chest, his usual hat gone and the Captain can make out cuts and dirt on his face along with a missing boot. Porthos’s face was also oddly dirty. Athos was resting his cheek on his hand and was trying very hard to stay awake, face too covered in dirt. Raising a brow, the Alpha Captain said nothing and made his way over to the stairs that Porthos and Aramis were currently using for a bed.

Very carefully he stepped over the two, “Apples” the big Musketeer mumbled in his sleep.

Treville blinked, then his lips curled up into a smile.

 _“Well, that solves the case of the apple thieves”_ the Captain thought as he continued to make his way to his office.

He wasn’t worried; the King was more curious then upset about the theft, especially since the thieves were able to outrun the dogs that roamed the garden at night.

_“Well maybe not outrun”_

One of the dogs had apparently taken a liken to Aramis’s boot.

**_~.~_ **

“Do you think I look fat?”

Treville watched with shameless amusment as Aramis, Athos and Porthos froze, before turning with somewhat horrified expressions to look at their Omega who was looking down at his now larger stomach. Logically, his three Alpha Musketeers had been around enough women and Omegas to know how to answer the question, but this was their mate. A very big difference.

“Well?” The Omega looked up at his mates when he didn’t get an answer.

“Absolutely not” Aramis reassured as he stood and came over to his mate. The Alpha wrapped his arms around D’Artagnan, “You look nothing short of radiate”

Treville’s grin grew when his youngest Musketeer raised a brow at the man, “You’re not just saying that so I won’t get mad, are you?” asked the Omega.

“Of course not” Aramis smiled, kissing the lad’s forehead, “right?” he then turned to Athos and Porthos who nodded.

A little too eagerly in Treville’s opinion, and apparently D’Artagnan thought so too because his eyes narrowed at the three of his mates. Obviously sensing danger, Aramis rumbled and started giving pecks of kisses to his Omega’s lips until D’Artagnan giggled and kissed back. Rolling his eyes, Treville went back to drinking, promptly choking on his wine when he’s asked a question.

“Captain, do I look fat?”

~.~

Aramis grunted awake as a familiar body scrambled over him, eyes closed he heard the familiar sounds of his mate relieving his bladder in the chamber pot, soon enough he’s being crawled over again and D’Artagnan is cuddled up against him once more.

“That’s the fourth time” Aramis murmured, eyes still closed.

“And whose fault is that?”

Aramis wisely said nothing.

**_~.~_ **

“Lily”

“Raphael”

“Dinah”

“Charlotte”

“Rene”

As one three heads turned and stared at their fourth.

“What?” blinked Aramis, “Rene is a good name”

“If we name the kid after Aramis, then I want the next one to be named after me” Porthos said.

Athos rolled his eyes at the two; D’Artagnan chuckled before looking at his older mate, “Shall I add Oliver to the list?” he asked.

The corner of the Alpha’s lips tilted up before his expression went thoughtful, “…..Thomas”

Porthos and Aramis stopped their bickering and stared.

D’Artagnan’s smile was soft and eyes warm, “Thomas is a good name”

**_~.~_ **

Their mate was waddling now, and it was **_adorable_**.

**_~.~_ **

When Bonacieux came running into the Garrison, Athos’s heart leaped and made itself home in his throat.

“Athos!” Bonacieux gasped when he saw the other Alpha and hurried over to him.

Athos met him half way there, “What’s wrong? Has something happened to D’Artagnan and the child?”

Bonacieux didn’t answer right away, catching his breath, when he finally gained it he spoke, “D’Artagnan is in labor”


	7. Chapter 7

Aramis would like to point out that despite his various medical knowledge, he has never delivered a baby, especially his own. Watching his near screaming, and cursing their parentage Omega, while said Omega squeezed the life out of Athos and Porthos’ hands he decided he was never going to do so every again. At the very least someone else would be sitting between his mate’s legs watching the horror that was happening before his very eyes. Constance, who was assisting, decided she and her mate needed to rethink the whole having children thing.

“That’s it, keeping pushing” Aramis encouraged.

“I am!” D’Artagnan growled, right foot twitching as though he wanted to kick the Alpha.

Athos made a noise that was either reassure or pain, Aramis wasn’t sure and his attention was quickly taken by the head that had finally been pushed through, followed by the rest of the screaming wet baby into his hands. With clean blanket in hand, Constance took the baby and proceeded to clean him up in the corner with the wet rag and the now warm water that was there. Aramis turned his attention back to D’Artagnan to make sure everything was okay, and blinked when he saw another head emerging.

“Erm, D’Artagnan, my love. I need you to push again”

There is silence all around, before finally, Porthos spoke, “What do you mean ** _again_**?”

**_~.~_ **

Light brown skin, soft black curls, twenty prefect hands and toes. Their eyes were closed, but from what they had seen, it looked like Athos intense blue eyes had been inherited.

“They are beautiful”

Porthos looked away from his sleeping daughters to Aramis and Athos, the two Alphas had such besotted looks on their face that the man would have teased them for if it wasn’t for the fact that he himself more than likely had the same expression.

“They are going have Alphas and Betas falling all over themselves for their favor” Athos said, expression saying he was not happy about that future event.

“Let’s just hope they didn’t inherited Aramis’s charm” Porthos chuckled softly, “or it’ll be worse” 

“Oye!”

“Sssh!”

“What’s wrong with my charm?”

“That depends on how much time you have, because there is no short list”

“You have no right to talk, you and taverns have very—”

“If you three wake them, I will leave you with them, and go to live with Bonacieux and Constance”

With sheepish looks, all three Alphas turned away from the pups and cradle to the bed where their drowsy Omega was glaring at him. Rumbling softly, Athos went over, sat on the edge right next to his mate, a soft smile gracing his lips when he ran his fingers through the long hair and got a happy purr.

“We did good today I think” the Alpha praised.

“What do you mean “we”? I did all the work, all the **_long painful_** work”

The tone in the Omega’s voice told the three that sex was not in their future….or at least until the Omega’s next Heat…..then again knowing their stubborn Gascon, he’d just stay with Bonacieux and Constance during the duration….it was a scary thought.

“And was well rewarded for it” Aramis smiled as he came over and go into bed, Porthos following and settling next to Athos.

D’Artagnan’s expression goes soft at the thought of his newborn pups, who after being cleaned, fed (Athos had mixed feelings on that particular subject, and D’Artagnan was very relieved when he didn’t feel anything sexual during the feeding) and dressed. Had promptly fell asleep, leaving D’Artagnan to get some much needed rest, while his mates said goodbye to Constance and Bonacieux, and went about taking care of the house and watching over the three.

That being said, “We are never having any more children, two is enough”

None of the three Alpha said anything.

“By the way, did any of you send the Captain as message that everything is okay?”

…..Oops.

**Five years later**

Treville couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he watched the children play, his eyes going over to the Queen, King, and D’Artagnan. The three had settled down after D’Artagnan’s announcement, and were now talking, most likely court gossip despite Louis’s claim to the contrary.

 “Uncle Treville!”

Maria and Marinette, twin daughters to his four best Musketeers. Playmates to the Dauphin, and the jewels of the Musketeer Garrison and Paris. Even a Red Guard or two will be seen sneaking a treat to the girls, much to their fathers and mother mixed emotions. Treville dreaded the day the girls became of marrying age. For now, the former Captain of the Musketeers smiled at the sight of the little girl, Maria, running toward him; he chuckled when she hid behind his legs.

“Hide me, hide me!” the girl giggled.

“And what am I hiding you from?”

“The dragon!”

“Rwarr!” roared her sister as she came toward them.

“Oh dear” Treville gasped, “whatever shall we do!”

Behind his legs there was a giggle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” cried the Dauphin.

From where he was watching with the King and Queen, D’Artagnan smiled.

“Sure you’re ready to handle more?” Anne asked.

“Not much a choice there your highness” the Omega teased slightly.

“True enough” the Queen giggled.

“But yes, I am. However this **_will_** by last time”

“Didn’t you say that last time?” Louis said with knowing look, “maybe you shouldn’t be so hopeful”

“I just hope your mates are ready”

“Their Musketeers, my Queen, there is nothing they can’t handle”

“I’m not so sure about that, I was there for The Incident”

D’Artagnan laughed.

“Papa!”

D’Artagnan looked back at his daughters and found them clinging to Athos’s legs. After excusing himself, D’Artagnan stood and made his way over. Picking up his oldest daughter, Marinette, and kissing his mate on the cheek.

“Done for the day?” he asked, “or are you hiding from your men again”

“Musketeers don’t hide” Athos, the now current Captain of the Musketeers, said with an amused look; before picking up Maria.

“Porthos would disagree with you”

Treville snorted before his attention was taken by the Dauphin who was now running back to his parents.

“He has a lot of energy” Athos said quietly.

“That he does, though his younger sibling will probably have more”

The Omega had to bite back a laugh at the wide-eyed look both Athos and Treville gave upon hearing news.

“They haven’t made the announcement yet, so please keep it between us”

Athos and Treville nodded, and then with a mischievous smile D’Artagnan turned his attention to his daughter, “What do you think about having another little sister or brother, hmm?” he asked her, walking away as he does.

The Omega inwardly laughing at the stuttering behind him, soon feet were hurrying to catch up, then familiar footsteps were following him.

“What do you mean little brother or sister!?”

“Am I going to be a big sister?”

“Looks that way”

“I thought you said, two was enough”

“Why are you complaining? Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I am, just surprised”

“Good”

“….You do realize that Aramis and Porthos are going to insist the child be named after them”

“I’m the one who will be doing all the work, they get no say in it”

“And that bossiness is why we married you”

“Could have sworn it was because of my arse”

“That too”

“Mama, what’s an arse?”

“A type of horse”

In a couple of months, his stomach will once again start to grow round, the cravings and mood swings will drive his mates crazy. Their daughters will be spending a lot of time with their Aunt and Uncles while their fathers took care of their mother’s increased need for sex. When they were home, they’d press their ears against their Mama’s stomach with their fathers listening and feeling for the newest member of the family. Maria will whisper secrets and promises while her Mama smiled. Marinette will tell all who would listen that she was going to teach her soon to be newest sibling the best fighting moves.

He’ll go into labor in the Garrison while waiting for his mates with his daughters to finish up last minutes business so all of them could go home together.

Aramis will once again have to deliver his child into the world, this time on the Garrison kitchen table….they  got a new one after. And the rest of the Musketeers vow to never put their spouses through such horrors.

D’Artagnan will call his mates every foul name in the book… in three different languages.

Three hours later, a baby boy will be born.

And no, he wasn’t named after Aramis or Porthos.

They named him Thomas.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
